Fix You
by liLIAnDM
Summary: 7x10 was amazing. Caryl reunion was amazing but I can't get enough of them so here it is my first attempt at TWD fanfiction. It might be a multichapter 'cause I am a Caryl addict and Rating might change. It takes place after the last hug. Minor spoilers. If Caryl isn't your thing, please don't even start reading.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, here we are. My first attempt at Caryl ff so let me know your opinion. I would like to make it a multichapter so your ideas will be more than welcome. I have tried to make it as much as IC as possible but they're two beautiful, amazing, complicated characters. I know I will not make them justice but I will try my best. Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language._**

 ** _Ok (*deep breath*) let's do this._**

Carol watched Daryl take a few steps down the stairs before he stopped. Her heart fluttered in her chest. All day she tried to reign her emotion while he was there, in her home talking and eating the food King Ezekiel kept sending here, but she was tired. It was nearly midnight and keeping her mask on was a tiring task.

Daryl suddenly turned around, making it back to her, hugging her with one arm while the other clenched his new weapon. He could not leave her without feeling her lithe body pressed against him. He always hated how people tended to touch one another, his life back home wasn't made of loving touch. His father's touch only meant violence and rage he still didn't know what he did to deserve . He never really looked for the kind of comfort another body could take, not really. Merle did enough of one night stand, taking low women home to fool around. He wasn't like that, he never could and never will. But Carol's body was perfectly molded against his, her warmth was a balm to his battered soul. He felt bad for lying to her about Glenn but he couldn't risk of losing her to her worst fear. She needed time to heal and he couldn't shatter the job she was doing.

Carol tighten her hold on him, not ready to let him go. He just knocked on her door and she had almost to pinch herself to make her realize he was really there. For a few moment she could not breath properly, the air in her lungs leaving her while seeing him standing there. She wanted to be left alone, she asked it to Morgan and it pained her to know that her family was out there in need of help but she had to walk away from all those people. But how could she let him go now? How could she risk not seeing him ever again? She wasn't strong enough. They had too many goodbye to really endure another one. She inhaled deeply into his neck, how she missed him. He was a constant ache deep in her soul. She felt him put his forehead on her shoulder, much like he did in the forest after the Terminus escape. She spoke softly, not really knowing how he could react: "Why don't you stay here tonight? It's dark and it's a long way back"

Daryl lifted his head, his hands still around her. He could feel they were at a crossroad. He could leave and try to win this war far from here, hoping she was safe 'till his return or he could stay here, recuperate after his time in Negan's prison and wait for the others to come back with a plan. He would not involve her but he would fight harder knowing he had something to live for. That was the truth: he didn't know when but she became the most important person of his life, even when Merle was alive. It was always her keeping him alive, pushing him a little more.

He looked at her for a second still and then nodded, looking down, ensure of himself. She smiled that happy smile he often saw at the prison while she was making fun of him and he felt his month lift in response.

"Ok... ok... well, let's make your bed". She could have joked saying they had to share one but she felt they weren't back to that level of friendship just yet. They walked on a thin line, a stumble and they would crumble in pieces.

Daryl followed her inside the house, closing the door and making sure it was locked. Carol smiled at his concern. "Don't worry, nobody ever come out there" she said. He tensed at her words, thinking back at what Richard was implying just a few hours before. Carol saw his spine stiffen but knew better than ask about it. He would tell her when he was ready. She disappeared inside a room, maybe hers, and he took the opportunity to check all the windows. He put his new crossbow and rifle next to the sofa where he will be sleeping. She came back a few minute later with her arms full of blankets. He watched her while she made his bed, piling blanket after blanket.

She didn't mind the silence, her relationship with Daryl was built upon few words and more actions. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. She liked having him there but wasn't fooling herself, he wasn't going to stay there forever. He wouldn't leave their family, not even for her. She sighed at this thought, she missed her people. She wanted to know if Carl was taller than Rick, if Judith started walking yet, if Glenn and Maggie were thinking about having a baby... But she would not ask any of this.

"Thank you for letting me crash here." Daryl's spoke up, waking her up from her daydreaming. She finished making his bed and stood up.

"You're welcome" she simply said. "Ok... I think it's time to get a little sleep. I know you would like to come back at dawn."

Daryl watched as a sad look took place in her eyes. He couldn't make up his mind. He didn't know what to do, so he simply nodded. She did it too, playing nervously with her hands. She stood for a moment before taking the few steps separating them and stopping right in front of him.

She was so goddamn beautiful, her hair grew a little longer and her eyes shone in the light of the candles. If he was another man, a better man, he would have acted and tried to kiss her but he was who he was. Carol raised on her tiptoes, took a breath and kissed him on his cheek so close to his mouth that she had his head spinning and a wave of excitement and panic flooded his entire being. "Night Daryl" she whispered on his skin before turning her back to him and closing her bedroom door behind her. Daryl stood frozen to the spot. He didn't saw that coming. They never seemed to take the final step toward what they could be. Too afraid to expose themselves, afraid of losing the one person they couldn't live without. He meant the threat he made to Richard, if something happened to her he would pay hell from his hands.

Finally succumbing to the emotional roller coaster of the day, Daryl stretched on the sofa. He turned on his side, he fell asleep fast, knowing she was just a door away, with the scent of her on his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello everybody! Thank you for following my craziness with this ff. It's decided: this will be a multichapter. How many I really don't know, it will be a slow ride that's for sure. They have been through too much so... enjoy the ride!**

Daryl woke up with the first light. He felt rested and more alive than ever. He laid on the sofa, listening to the light noise Carol was making in her sleep. He smiled slightly. She could deny 'till she was blue in the face but she snored. More than once, he said it to her. When they were living on the road as much as they were at the prison. It was one of the few things he joked about. But it was always her. She brought a lightness to his life he never knew could possess. She shone and somehow he was graced with her light. He snorted at his own level of corny. Merle could have slapped him on the head for even thinking something like that.

He didn't think often about his brother. Well, of course he did but he tried not to. He had to concentrate on living this life, protecting him and his people from threats. His thought always trying to think ahead. Lately his mind was occupied only by that stupid song they kept playing during his time at the Sanctuary and the memories of Carol's soothing voice, speaking quietly to him.

Seeing her after all this time caused all the emotion to flood back into him. He had tried not to accuse her of leaving him because he was used to it, but he had to know why. He understood her motives but it didn't hurt any less.

He missed her. Every day. He wanted to tell her that but he didn't know how. If he was good with words maybe she would not have felt the need to leave him in the first place.

He knew he had to leave her be. That was her choice and he had to respect it. It will hurt like hell no to seeing her, not knowing if she was fine but he could not very well drag in his mess. He had Negan to face and he had to settle the score with Dwight, meaning he had to have back his vest and let him pay for everything he had done. She didn't need to see any of this. If, and it was a big IF, he survived then he would come back here.

Decision was made. He felt bad leaving her without saying goodbye but he wasn't sure he could let her go if they shared another moment like yesterday. He was only a man, a starved, emotionally crippled man. He had her in his arms just a few times, more than anyone who ever crossed his path before or after the apocalypse, but he wanted to keep her there forever. He wasn't good enough for her, she deserved better than him. He could still hear his father's voice in his head, saying that no one would ever want him so why care about the new scars he provided with his belt on his back? He heard it a thousand times and he believed it. He wasn't good enough for her, he failed her since the beginning, since Sophia and he would leave her be.

He got up from the sofa and looked at her door. Sighting he took his weapons and as quietly as he could he let himself out.

Carol laid awake on her bed, staring at the white ceiling. She feared it was only a dream. She feared going in the living room and seeing he wasn't there. She feared of not seeing him ever again. So she stayed on her bed replaying everything they had said the night before, trying to commit every little detail about him to memory. Just in case. He didn't really change, his hair were still long, his shoulder still broad but she could feel there was something off about him. He wasn't telling her the whole truth. That was what made their relationship special to her eyes, they always knew when something was troubling the other's mind without really saying a single word.

She knew her choice of being alone was the best for her but she couldn't stop thinking that mayybe, just maybe, fighting next to him would not mean the end of the world. She smirked at her own joke.

She could see the sun slowly rising and the bird singing. She knew he would be up and about and leave as soon as possible. She was impressed that he decided to spend the night already. When he walked away from her , she felt ready to let him go but today was a new day and her emotions were amplified.

The house was silent. She dressed quickly and decided to go outside and cook him breakfast. Maybe they could chat a little more before separating once again. Maybe she could understand what was wrong. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, but it was useless. She was a fucking mess, trembling at the thought of losing him forever. She opened the door, placing a nice, calm smile on her face but it soon crumbled. The sofa was empty. Blanket were crumpled on it but he was gone. She felt her legs give out. She fell on the floor not even feeling the physical ache. He decided to leave without saying goodbye. Well, payback was only fair. She knew now how he must have felt when he woke up one day and find her gone. Her chest ached, she felt tears in her eyes because, really, how could he? After everything they have passed together? After those hugs on her porch. She let herself go. She cried and cried and cried. The pain she was feeling was similar to the time she lost her Sophia. Like something so precious was ripped from her without her having a say in it. But she knew it wasn't right toward Daryl. She knew how he deeply felt everything: he was rough with everyone but she knew how much he care for people. He must have thought of leaving her on his own terms, their goodbye the night before was his closure.

It was fair. She had done it too. So many times. Run before everything became too much, too complicated.

She didn't really know how much time has passed before she had the force to get up from the floor. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and continue with her isolated life like nothing had changed but she was lying to herself.

A knock on the door startled her and she almost run to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I want to thank every kind soul that favourited/commented/followed those first chapters. I really hope you're enjoying my story. I am trying to post frequently because I hate to wait myself. Comments are always welcome and much much appreciated!**_

 _ **-Lia-**_

 **Chapter 3**

She opened the door with a little more force than it was needed and the man on the other side took a jump back.

"Good morning Carol" Morgan said.

She tried not to let the disappointment show on her face but she could tell she was failing so she quickly switched to her annoyed face. "Why can't anyone understand that I want to be left alone?"

Morgan just smiled and it irked Carol all the more. She wasn't in the mood for company. Not Morgan's, any way. "Can I come in? I bring breakfast"

Carol thought about just slamming the door on his face, after all action spoke more than words, but in the end she decided against it. She moved aside opening the door. Morgan's eyes zeroed on her sofa and she cursed herself for not cleaning after Daryl. "Trouble sleeping?" he simply asked and she was glad he couldn't guess the truth.

"Yeah." she answered curtly.

"I understand". He sat at the table and she breathe a sigh of relief, at least their bowls were in the sink waiting to be washed. Morgan looked around the small living room like seeing it for the first time and that did nothing to calm Carol. She was being irrational, he was just trying to look after her taking her breakfast and, quite frankly, she tolerated his presence more that Ezekiel's.

Carol took the picnic basket he left on the floor and took a peek inside. Croissants and jam, with a bottle of juice. Well, food was always welcome.

"So.." Morgan said "How are you?"

"Fine. Just like the last time you asked." She wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Mmh..." He seemed like he wanted to tell her something else but suddenly he stopped. Carol looked at him curiously. Did he know about Daryl being in the Kingdom? Did he know about him being here?

"Thanks for breakfast. It wasn't really necessary. I have everything I need and more" she turned her back to him, busying herself at the sink. She heard the chair scratch on the wooden floor but not turned toward him.

"I'll check on you in a few days. Stay safe" he added before leaving her alone. He didn't seem fazed by her behavior and her attitude at all. He was trying to be a good friend, taking her food and news from the Kingdom but she couldn't really appreciate him. She wanted privacy. Damn, she secluded herself in this creepy house to be left alone but almost everyday someone was knocking on her damn door.

She washed the bowls her and Daryl had used the night before. His table manner undoubtedly improved since last time they ate together and she couldn't stop the wave of jealousy that invested her. Who did it? Did he developed some kind of relationship with another member of the group? A female one? A wave of nausea hit her. Maybe someone else took a moment to look over his rough exterior and saw the same amazing man she's seeing since the beginning of all. She couldn't fault him for finding someone, she lost her chance more than once.

God, her mind was a mess. How can she think about those stupid things when he was out there, risking his life in this very moment to save them from the Saviors? She was reduced to a schoolgirl at the first crush when it was about him. She had better control of her emotion before but seeing him after so many time, had left her defenseless. She had to distract herself. She tried reading, then cleaning, rearranging her furniture around the living room. It was afternoon when she allowed herself to sit on the sofa. She was sweaty and in need of a shower. She had yet to have lunch but she would just lay down for a moment. Hitting her head on the pillow had Daryl's scent invade her nostrils. He was everywhere after just a night spent in this home. Damn. She closed her eyes and thought about just throwing the damn sheets in the fire. A final solution to an eternal problem. She would do just that, maybe in a few hours. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and for once, she didn't fight the sleep.

When she woke up it was dark outside. The fire was out and it was rather chilly in the living room. She opened her eyes and it took her a minute to comprehend that someone was outside. Noises where coming from the back of the house. She stoop up quickly taking the knife from her belt and a gun, just in case. This old house was falling to pieces. She was a little scared that ten walkers could take down a wall. She readied herself and quietly made her way outside. The light of the moon was enough to see so she shuffled her way toward the back garden, knife at the ready. She wasn't sure how she would react if it wasn't some zombies. What if it was some man trying to rob her? What if it was more than one? Would her acting skills make them go away? King Ezekiel fell for the sham. She knew that living out there alone was a risk but she didn't really think someone would find her new home.

She was almost there. She could hear the same noise and the grunting of someone. She stopped for a second, trying to guess what or who was out there and what was it doing. She came up with nothing so she took the final step and raised the knife to strike whoever was there.

She stopped short of stabbing Daryl in his back. Her gasp startled him "What the hell are you doin'?" he asked looking at her and taking the knife from her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a hard tone that had him frowning.

"I was fixing this wall. It's rotten." He answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why would you?"

He looked down at the axe he was using to chop some old plank. He let it fall and then raised his eyes toward her "If I am to stay here I want to be sure not to be overrun by a single walker crashing in this wall".

His simple answer stunned her for a moment before starting to laugh hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Things are slowly moving forward with those two, at least in my mind. I hope you're still here with me, I know they move at snail's pace but that's who they are.**  
 **As always, sorry for the mistakes and enjoy the reading!**  
 **-Lia-**

 **Chapter 4**

Daryl looked at Carol. She was bent with her hands on her knees laughing like he had made the best joke in the world. He was a little concerned about her sanity at this point but he was also proud of making her crack like this. They never had the time to share more than a few smiles here and there. He wasn't one for joking and laughing but she was. More than once she had to stop her little amused laugh when there were just the two of them. He could still see her on the top of the bus, nagging him with sexual jokes with a little smile on her face like she was really enjoying herself with him. He blushed and blushed, not really knowing how to respond to those kind of things and really asking himself if she was serious.

He let a little smirk lift the corner of his mouth and just watched her. When she was calm enough and trying to breath properly again, she lifted her face toward him and he felt all the air leave him in a rush. Her cheeks were red from the exertion and her eyes glassy: she was beautiful. It wasn't like he was just discovering it but it was a blow low in his gut every damn time. She wasn't the kind of beauty like Sherry. Carol's beauty was hidden. Back at the quarry he noted her, he wasn't blind. She had something about herself, Merle often found him looking at her and made fun of him She wasn't his brother's type and he will be forever grateful for it.

"I thought you were gone" she said taking her knife back from his hands, fingers whispering on his.

"Well I did. But I am back, ain't I?" he said, moving his long hair from his eyes.

"You plan on staying here?" she asked, not really believing it until he said the words.

"That's the idea" he shrugged. "But I am serious about this wall, it needs to be fixed"

"I know" she said with a small smile. "But not now. Come inside, we'll have a late lunch or maybe a quick bite before dinner" She step back and went to the front door, leaving it open for him. She knew better than crowding him. He had changed, she could sense it, but she didn't know how much and she would not risk him retreating back in himself when they had a little time to spend together.

She heard the door closing after a few minutes while she was setting the table with the goods Morgan has taken her early that morning. She went on like he wasn't there, she couldn't spend too much time thinking about him being with her. She had to focus on something else.

"The King took you breakfast?" he asked with a light accusing tone than didn't go waste on her ears. She looked at him but he was putting away his guns. Both his rifle and his new crossbow (she wondered lightly where his old one was) next to his sofa. When exactly did it began his sofa?

"No" she just said, before having the need of add "It was Morgan".

Daryl's back tensed at his name. Carol was on the point of asking what was the matter but Daryl beated him saying "He told me you were gone."

Carol could sense his hurt. She knew the feeling: back at the prison when Rick told her that Daryl went to look for his brother, she felt the ground miss from under her feet. "I asked him to lie to you,if you ever came to the Kingdom"

Daryl sat on the sofa, much like he did the night before. He was trying to understand everything was happening in the last 24 hours. He couldn't shake the feeling of hurt. He really understood her motives but he wasn't ready to let it go. He was being cautious next to her. He wasn't even enjoying the fact that he had found her, because he knew with her how things went. One moment he had her next to him and the next she was gone.

They ate in silence. She watched him with the corner of her eyes while he ate, trying to judge his mood. She wasn't fooling herself, their new living arrangement will be taking some time to get used to.

"So" she break the silence "I really didn't ask, how are you?"

Daryl stopped eating his second croissant. It felt like years and even before the apocalypse he wasn't a fan of these French things. He was happy with a toast and some butter if he was home with Merle. He really preferred the morning in the woods, breakfast made of eggs they found and everything stirred their stomach. He felt the need of cleaning his hands and mouth before answering. "I told you, everyone is fine" he said not looking at her.

She could spot his lie but didn't call him on it, choosing to ask again "I wasn't talking about the others, even if I am happy they're fine... I wanted to know how you have been? ".

Daryl kept playing with some crumb. "I had my moments". He thought about his time in the forest with Dwight and then about the Sanctuary and that damn song playing every day for hours and hours. He wanted to tell her everything, he felt the need to know about her and to tell about him but he wasn't ready yet. He didn't tell anybody about what he saw at the Sanctuary. He didn't tell anyone about those girls waiting on Negan to pick one of them, he didn't tell anyone about serving him fruit or about fighting walkers like it was some freak post-apocalyptic circus. He escaped from there and threw himself back in fighting mode, ready to help his people kill those bastards. Carol knew he was thinking about something bad but she didn't want to ruin their first day together.

"Aww, did you miss me that bad?" she joked, expecting him to huff or snort. But he surprised her once again when he looked seriously in the eyes before answering.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I want to thank you everyone who is reading/following this story, who left a comment or just simply stumbled in this mental trip. I truly appreciate it.**

 **As for the question "what about the war with Negan?" well, I am taking the AU route. I think this story will develop in a week or two so let's say that Rick and the others are taking a little more time coming back to The Kingdom and Daryl, who will certainly go to war, wants to spend as much time as he can with Carol. I plan of slowly making their friendship in something more but we all know that Daryl moves at snail pace. This chapter is a bridge, I need to come to the other side before making things progress. It's almost time :D**

 **As usual, leave a comment to let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Aww, did you miss me that bad?" she joked, expecting him to huff or snort. But he surprised her once again when he looked seriously in the eyes before answering._

 _"Yes."_

She couldn't believe it. She felt like she was living some extra-body experience. Daryl was looking at her square in the eyes, telling her the truth and finally she understood how much he have suffered during their separation. She could hear her heart in her ears, pumping blood so fast she felt her head spinning. He had never answered those kind of question before, always scoffing or turning his head away changing subject.

Daryl was still watching her, his eyes never leaving her face. He saw how much his confession had shaken her. He didn't believe it himself. He didn't hide behind his hair and he didn't divert her attention on something else. Maybe for the first time they knew each other he had spoken the truth. He had missed her, so much and she deserved to know it. She had to know it. How could he not miss her? Damn, he kind of missed Eugene too and he couldn't stand him.

"Wow" she exhaled "I didn't expect that" she smiled slightly.

"You should know" he said. He was watching her still completely captivated by the new light shining in her eyes. He would have told her months before if he knew that would have been her reaction.

"Oh, I know. Believe me" she was so tempted to cover his large hand with hers, to feel his warmth but decided against it. Daryl wasn't very fond of physical touch and she feared that if they started sharing those moments and contact she would embarrass herself. And him. She could see a light blush on his cheeks and she found it rather adorable. Contrary to Daryl, she always enjoyed human contact. Sophia was her favorite person to hug before the dead started walking on Earth. The apocalypse changed everything but not that, she still searched some small touch, something to make her fell alive. In Alexandria Tobin helped her with that. She was tired of waiting for Daryl to wake up and Tobin was easy. A good man who, maybe, was looking for the same things. But now, having Daryl sit next to her, it made her feel dirty. She had used Tobin to full a space in her heart that always was and always will be reserved for Daryl and Daryl alone. He couldn't be replaced.

Daryl only nodded. He finished his croissant and went to the sink to wash his glass. He stood in front of the window lost in his own thoughts.

"You plan to go back and forth from there to the Kingdom?" Carol timidly asked.

"I don't know" he answered looking outside. He really didn't know. Ezekiel asked him to train a few more guys both with the crossbow and the rifle. He could be out most of the day and then come back here in the evening. He could distract himself from the fact that Rick and the others left him here. He knew they were trying to protect him but he hated feeling useless. He wanted to help. He wanted revenge. "Ezekiel asked me to help". He said turning to her and leaning to the sink, arms crossed and eyes on her.

"You should" she answered, not even asking helping with what. Daryl was good at everything he did, the community would be lucky to have him.

"You could help me. You became a decent shot" he joked, knowing that would start a little banter between the two of them. He looked at her while she stood up and advanced toward him. He didn't move a muscle.

"Well, I have had a good teacher. You'll be good for them. They need someone like you" she almost whispered. It was true: when they first started their shooting lessons, she didn't even know how to handle a gun. He stood patiently behind her, explaining everything once, twice, thrice till she felt ready to shoot. He could do the same for these people.

"I'll think about it"

"Good." she said stopping in front of him.

"So? Will you help me with those kids?" he insisted, he knew all about her tactical diversions. They were similar even in this.

"No, I won't. I don't want anything to do with guns." She shook her head. "You have to. You'll be good. You are a good man, Daryl. Even Ezekiel saw it" At the King's name she saw the muscle in Daryl's jaw jump like it did every time he was nervous. "What's up?"

"Nothing" he grunted walking past her. She didn't really expect him to answer but here it was the old Daryl. One step forward, two backwards. It was their dance. "I think I'll go back outside, trying to do a little work while the sun is still up". He didn't wait for her answer before opening the door and going back to work.

Carol sat back at the table. She didn't understand what was the matter with him. One moment they were joking and talking and the next he seemed tense and jumpy. She was just waiting a little more time before asking what was having him like this. She had to know for sure that everybody was fine and safe. Daryl had a secret and she had all the intention of knowing it. She heard the ax break the wood and knew without a doubt that he was using work also for escaping her for a little bit. So she left him alone all afternoon, not bothering him even after it was well dark to ask him to come back inside and have dinner with her. She ate when she got hungry and left him a plate if he wanted something to eat before sleeping. She knew him well enough and she knew that if she pressed him for some kind of answer he would be gone and she couldn't lose him again.

Daryl tired himself outside. He didn't do much work on the wall, he just chopped the woods to waste a little bit of energy and face her with a clear mind. He didn't like keeping secrets from her neither he was good at it. He felt bad for keeping Glenn's death from her but how could he say something like that? How could he help her afterwards? And how could she help him in return? He felt guilty, it was his fault that Negan killed Glenn. If only he wasn't so much impulsive, if only he knew how to keep his mouth close, if only he wasn't so much like Merle... He killed Glenn.

He could feel his arm aching and saw that he almost disintegrated the board. It's been hours from when he went outside, maybe it was time to go back inside and try to talk to Carol about something else. Everything else. He picked his crossbow and the ax and slowly made his way inside.

He opened the door, everything was dark except a lamp on the table that lighted on a plate of something. Carol's bedroom door was closed so he decided to thank her in the morning and be done with the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it's time for another chap. I am trying to update it regularly and I am currently writing chapter ten. This is a Daryl-centric chapter. There are something to be done and said before the confrontation with Carol but I can assure you, we're almost there.  
I am sorry for the mistakes you most likely will find there. Italian has different construction and sometimes I get lost in my own language. I am sorry I can't give Daryl his true accent and everything but I really don't know how to.**

 **Well... in two days you'll have the next Chapter. Daryl will come back home to Carol.**

 **Chapter 6**

The next day Daryl was out the house before Carol woke up. He wanted to see her but he feared she would be angry about his running the night before so... he ran once again. He shook his head walking toward King Ekeziel's place. His own logic seemed so wrong to him but he didn't want to face her this morning.

He went to look for Ezekiel and he was easy to find. The King was sitting on his throne, talking to Richard rather animatedly. Shiva was pacing her cage looking at the scene in front of her. Ezekiel saw him and dismissed Richard.

"So, Daryl... Have you thought about my proposal?" he asked standing up.

"What do you need me to do?" Daryl asked moving a few steps toward him.

The King smiled proud of having him do what he wanted. Thing was, Daryl didn't do anything he didn't want. He needed something to do, he needed the distraction before going to war. He was positive that Rick would be here soon and they would start planning their attack. "I want you to prepare some of my people. They are practicing on their own but they need a good mentor"

"I ain't no mentor." he said angrily.

Ezekiel just smiled. "Whatever you want". He went down the steps before he reached his hand to Daryl, he waited him to shake it "Chose whoever you want, see who's good enough for you. They'll be in the main square with Richard"

Daryl turned his back to the king and went outside. He wasn't a mentor. He knew about guns, he had always been around them. He was walking just for a few minutes before he saw the guys. They were shooting with crossbows without even hitting. God, he had so much work to do before thinking of going to war. His group needed the numbers, training this people was necessary if they wanted to win this war.

Richard spotted him and waved him stiffly. Daryl could see the bruises from their fight behind the track. They didn't see each other since then.

"Guys, he is Daryl. He will show you how to use guns and everything" he said to the four kids standing next to him. "Everything you need, I'll be in the armory." he said before leaving him with them.

Daryl stopped in front of them. They were young and he could see, eager to learn. "Let take this show on the road"

It was afternoon when he let them leave to have lunch. He could see they were tired, their arms not able to keep the crossbows up anymore but if they had to fight they had to learn. Tiredness can kill you.

He didn't have to talk much, luckily enough the kids were smart and figured him already. He showed them the basics and then started them with the target. A few of them showed a true talent about it, some were really bad but they had to improve. Maybe they were better with the rifle. They needed everyone ready to fight.

He sat alone under a tree, eating some fruits and thinking about Carol. Well, nothing new here. He often did it. Will she be angry that he left without warning once again? Not that he had to let her know his every move. He was being irrational, he was living at her house and was all. Nothing more complicated than cohabitation.

"What are you doing?" Morgan's voice came to his ears.

He just continued eating. He knew that the black man was going to sit with him anyway and pester with questions so why bother answering the most useless? He was right, obviously. He sat on the log next to him, looking toward the people having lunch at the tables a little farther away. "So you found her?" he asked not looking at him.

"Who?" he said picking at the fruit in his plate.

"Carol... Did you find her?" he asked again.

Daryl thought for a moment before answering "Yeah". No need to lie.

"I am glad" Morgan said "She needed someone out there"

"Who said I was staying with her?"

Morgan smirked. "This is a little community, news travel fast around here". They watched how the people didn't seem preoccupied with anything but their lunch. It was refreshing but at the same time, unnerving. You never can let your guard down these days. Negan's men were after blood and even if the Kingdom was fulfill all their requests, you can never know. "You know... I have spent a little time with her. She's healing. She's not the same person she was back in Alexandria. She found her peace, at least a little. I showed her that house 'cause I know what it feels to lose control. I am happy I could help her but I think you will be better. She needs someone she can trust completely."

Daryl paid attention to what Morgan was saying. He was right, Carol wasn't the same person but neither was him. They changed during their little time apart. He was even more hunted, another death was on him. Sophia, Beth and now Glenn. How could he confess those things to Carol? How could he expect her forgiveness? He hadn't told her yet because he was scared that she would leave him, again. She didn't need someone like him. She wanted a man of honor, those were her words back then on the road and he didn't know how to be. He couldn't let her down again.

"She... she said your name" Morgan added and Daryl felt his heart stop. He looked at Morgan and he was looking right back at him. Daryl could see it was costing him to say this, he was betraying Carol's trust. "When she was shot she had been in a coma for a day or two. I was with her for those days. She had fever and antibiotics were slow on her. She said your name, more than once. I didn't say anything to her but I think you have the right to know. " He stood up and left, leaving Daryl to look at his vacated seat.

He spent the afternoon much in the same way, teaching a bunch of idiots how to use the guns. Richard came outside to tell him to leave them alone, it was enough for one day and he didn't lose a minute. He left the Kingdom walking fast, knowing it was time to face her.


	7. NOTE

**Hello everybody. Little change of plans. I posted chapter 7 the other night but I didn't really like it. I had headache, my hometown basketball team lost an important match and I was sad so I posted it without thinking. I have decided to substitute it. Next is the new, better (I hope) version of chapter 7. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Have a good day and Caryl on.**

 **Lia**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Carol was reading when he came back from the Kingdom. She really didn't know how long this situation could go on. They hadn't talked all day, she didn't expect him to explain why he left the night before but she didn't even expect to find him gone this morning. She hadn't even known if he would be coming back here at all. And yet, here he was. Sweaty and tense. Well, more tense than the usual Daryl.

"You know, you don't have to knock" she said, sitting back on the sofa after opening the door to himi "That's your house too" she decided to get him off the hook. She didn't want to spend anymore time arguiing with him.

She saw him look at her for a moment, like he was deciding how serious she was and how he had to answer, before smiling slightly much like he did it back at the prison. She missed their easy banter. They went through so much before coming to some kind of understanding. But know it seemed they were back to when they first met. Tiptoeing around each other praying not to say or do something to upset the other. She hated that. She wanted their friendship back.

Daryl left his crossbow by the door and looked around like he didn't know what to do now that he was back. "You are deciding about redecorating?" she tried.

"Nah, I kind of like what you have done with the place" he joked back and that took her by surprirse. Thank God, she thought laughing and happy he wasn't too uncomfortable. They had shared a space before, even smaller than this, but never just for the sake of being together. This was an uncharted territory for them both. She could hear him pacing but she didn't lift her head from her book. If he had something to say, he would talk when he was ready. "I am going to work on that back wall" his voice interrupted her reading and he was out of the door in the blink of an eye.

She sighed knowing he needed time to think about what was eating at him. She knew he wasn't saying everything to her and she just hoped it wasn't something about their family. She could just wait for him to be ready and pray for the best.

"Asshole" he kept saying to himself while he worked on nailing the boards just right. The house seemed solid enough but who knew. He wouldn't put at risk their own safety because he was a moron. While he was coming back here he tried a few words in his mind to explain himself to Carol. His petty jealousy was going out hand. He couldn't run like a brat every time she said Ezekiel's name. Sooner or later she would pick on it and start making fun of him or worse confirm that something was happening or already had. The thought made him wanting to throw up. He knew about Tobin, Rick said it to him carelessly without even noticing his reaction (and for that he was glad). He could accept it because he knew she would realize he wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't her match. ("I am", a voice in his mind said). But the King. He seemed worthy enough. A little crazy maybe, if only for the pet tiger he owned. The King would be good for Carol.

He was so out of his comfort zone. Never he had felt what Carol was making him feel. He thought that having her back to his side would be enough but, truth was, it wasn't anymore. He was scared shitless, very much alike to when he was searching for her in the prison. He was sitting once again in front of a door, too scared to open and deal with what was on the other side.

Hey" she screamed above the noise of his hammer. He stopped immediately, the hammer almost flying from his hands. "I made a lemonade, come inside to have rest. You've done enough for today." And he really did. That rotten wall was half done.

He followed her inside without a word, still trying to make sense of his own mind. They sat at the table looking at everything but the other. Carol knew it had to be her to break the ice. "So, how was your day at the Kingdom?" she asked. It was an easy question and maybe it could make him talk more than a few words to her.

He shrugged "That bunch of kids are idiots". She chuckled and he suddenly lifted his head to look at her. He had missed her little amused laugh.

"I knew you were going to say it." She said, taking a sip of lemonade.

"They are. They couldn't even hit the target for the first hour. Worse than you"

"Oh, I am flattered, Mr Dixon! Was it a compliment?" She nudged him.

"It really wasn't" he smirked looking at her from behind his long hair. She was the one person who could make him feel at ease with the rest of the world and himself just being her. Nobody ever had this effect on him: his dad was the very reason he was who he was, Merle liked to torment him 'till Daryl started acting like his brother wanted and sometimes even that wasn't enough.

Carol sobered quickly and he could sense the energy change in the room. "Daryl.. I know something is troubling you." He tensed. Could she...? How could she... Was it Morgan? "I can read it all over your face, I know you" she added sadly.

Daryl was suddenly overwhelmed by the situation. He wanted to run away from her and from the memories. He thought he was doing a fine job keeping this from her but he was wrong. He didn't know how to tell her. He wasn't strong enough. How could he tell her they lost Glenn too? After Sophia, Lori, Andrea, Dale... They had lost enough already.

Carol's hand covered his and he didn't move it, trying to take a little of her strength. It was time. She had to know.

He took a breath and studiously avoided her eyes. "Denise was killed by Negan's men" he started. This wasn't easy. Losing Denise wasn't easy. "Me, Glenn, Michonne and Rosita went to the Saviours to avenge her but they caught us. They took us to the woods and Rick and the others were already there. Kneed on the ground." He felt he was going to be sick. He took a sip from his glass, hoping it was vodka instead of lemonade "Negan was in front of us, talking about shit and then he hit Abraham with his stupid baseball bat" he managed to say, his eyes never leaving her hand. Carol gasped in horror trying to retract her hand but he couldn't allow it, he gripped it. He needed her warmth to not lose himself in the memory. She was his anchor.

Carol was in shock. Abraham was dead. It was a blow in her gut. She felt the tears running on her cheeks. They have lost one of them and it was so painful. She could feel the light tremors that shocked Daryl, anger mixed sadness and loss. He was clearly affected by the painful memory but she didn't know how to help him. She didn't know how much she could try to help him, so she just squeezed his hand covering it with the other.

Daryl took a shaking breath and continued. "I didn't think... I just reacted. I tried to take Negan down but his men were on me and... " He could still hear Negan's boots walk on the gravel, his voice in his ears. He could still hear his own thoughts, about dying and not seeing her ever again. But Carol's hand tightened around his and he looked at her. She was crying but she was here for him. "He killed Glenn".

Carol felt the air leave her lungs. Glenn was dead. She couldn't hold on anymore. She threw herself on Daryl's chest, hugging him. She didn't care about his issues with touch, she needed him and she was just a little surprised when he hugged her back with the same force. She could hear him sniffling in her neck trying to take comfort from her as much as she was doing from him.

Glenn was dead. Maggie was alone too now. How was she coping with it? How everybody was doing? Did they have any plans? Her mind was full of questions and her heart full of hate before hearing Daryl's next words.

"I killed Glenn" she heard him say.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello you all! First of all, thank you again for spending a little time reading my story.**

 **So I watched last night episode, of course, and in a few chapter I might pick it up for this ff. I spent all day trying to convince my best friend, and then myself too, that Carol and Morgan will not be involved in anything romantic. Their scene together were really heartbreaking but I think it's just the talent of Melissa and Lennie showing off. I really, really hope the production will not follow this crazy idea. If Carol has to have a love interest it has to be Daryl. What do you think about it?**

 **Ok, as always if you want leave me a comment! Have a nice day!**

 **-Lia-**

 **Chapter 8**

Daryl couldn't let go of her. He just couldn't. He couldn't bear to see the expression on her face if she considered him just as guilty. He couldn't let her down again, not after the whole Sophia's failure. He needed to keep her, he couldn't lose her too. So he kept hold on her, trying to regulate his breathing and not to fall completely apart. She had always been good to him. She was the only one who trusted him since the beginning, she knew who he was and she accepted him. Time and time again she fixed him starting from the kiss she gave him after he came back half dead and Andrea almost killed him was still a balm to his heart. He couldn't lose her.

Carol couldn't imagine what Maggie was going through. They were young and in love and Glenn was such an amazing guy. It wasn't fair. But she tried to put everything aside to concentrate on the man clinging to her right now. He was devastated and she was too, quite frankly. She was shocked by his words. He felt guilty for Glenn's death. It was history repeating: Sophia, Beth, Merle and now Glenn, deaths that he carried on his shoulders every day. "You didn't kill Glenn" she whispered in his neck almost hoping he didn't hear her, because she knew him well enough and knew how he would react.

"Yes I did. It was my fault" She could her the conviction in his words and she got angry. Angry at him for always thinking low about himself, angry at her for not being here when everything happened, angry at Rick for not seeing the hurt and the sorrow in Daryl's eyes when it was plain as day.

"Stop it" she ordered "Just stop Daryl. You saved us time and time again. This Negan is a maniac, he would have probably kill..". His deepest voice interrupted her.

"How could you say it?" he screamed retreating from her "You weren't even there!" he accused her. He got up and started pacing in front of the fire.

She was hurt by his words but she was expecting his outburst. She couldn't blame him, she was taking her space from everyone to save herself but how about the others? Without her they were a little more vulnerable, she was one of Rick's people and she let them down. She was as guilty as him but she knew he would never accept it.

"I know" she said quietly.

He looked at her and stopped pacing. Suddenly the trap she put outside jingled and they both jumped. Carol stood up and went to the window to see what was happening, more than once it was just some animal running in her courtyard but she put her hand on the knife just in case. Daryl moved quietly taking the crossbow by the door and moved in position waiting for Carol to assess the situation.

She tried to look through the curtains but she couldn't see anything. So she motioned Daryl to be ready and went to the door. She threw it open and she saw Ezekiel take the final steps toward the door. She put the knife down and Daryl did the same with his gun.

Ezekiel looked between the two of them for a moment then with a light in his eyes. "Hello, Carol. Daryl" he said smirking.

"What do you want?" Carol asked with annoyance. Daryl understood she didn't invite him in the house and he was thankful for it. It was not the time to dwell on this too.

"I was looking for him" the kind answered nodding to Daryl.

"How did you know I was here?" he spoke for the first time, pleasantries had never been one of his strong points.

"Lucky guess" the king said walking past Carol. She closed the door behind him with a little more force than necessary. "I'll be quick, I assure you. Jerry and the others are waiting for me. "

Carol stood where she was, wanting to see where this was going. Daryl put down the crossbow but didn't lose his scowl.

"I wanted to thank you, Daryl" the King started. "I've seen you today with those guys. You are good with them, they need someone to look up to and I am glad you are staying with us" he said looking from Daryl to Carol and then back to him. "I know that what they're learning from you will be useful in a little time. Richard has told me what he wanted to do. And I am sorry" he declared looking straight into Daryl's eyes.

Daryl knew what he was talking about, Richard's plan is the reason why he was now sleeping under Carol's same roof. He risked a glance toward Carol and she was looking at the king with a curious expression, a brow lifted slightly.

"What are you talking about? What plan?" she asked to both of them.

The King and Daryl exchanged a look before Ezekiel said. "That is not my place to tell. I just wanted to say, thank you Daryl. For everything. Now I leave you both in peace. Have a good night." And he was out the door.

Carol didn't move. "What is he talking about? What plan?"

Daryl considered storming off behind Ezekiel and reduce him to a bleeding mess. Who did he think he was coming to look for him here? Judging them with that smirk on his face? Daryl knew he was being irrational. He knew that King had just noticed what did so many people before, what probably scared both of them to death. At least it scared him. Most of the time he couldn't comprehend the magnificence of his feelings toward the woman in the room."Richard wanted to kill you and blame the Saviors. He thought the King would start a war if you were killed." he confessed.

"What?" she gasped in shock. She had let the man in the house, talked with him and she didn't understood that he could be a danger.

"We were trying to induce the King doing it, I was helping him... he started talking about a woman in a house in the woods and I just knew it was you. He told me what he was planning and I couldn't... I beat him and then came here" he said not looking at her. The house was dead silent, he could heard his blood pumping in his ears and he damned Richard for the umpteenth time.

Carol was hardly breathing. She didn't know what to think anymore. She walked past him and closed herself in her room.

* * *

Daryl had waited for her to come out. He had waited for her with the dinner ready on the table and then he stretched on the sofa staring at her door. He was asleep when he heard the same door open but kept his eyes closed. He could feel her in the room, standing between him and her bedroom. Then he heard her move and a moment later she was lay down next to him. He froze for a moment, barely breathing, before lifting his arm and wrapped it hesitantly around her shoulders. She put her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"I am sorry" he whispered with his voice low and rough from sleep and emotion. She just nodded and hugged him tighter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello and thank you! I am really glad you're liking this story. I am not sure I am making justice to the characters of Daryl and Carol but I am trying. Chapter 9 is nothing big but "one small step for the mankind, one giant leap for Daryl".**

 **Have a good day! (As always reviews and comments are much appreciated!)**

 **-Lia-**

 **Chapter 9**

Daryl woke up earlier than usual. It was still mostly dark outside but he didn't give a damn about it. Carol was still nestled on his side. It wasn't like this was the first time they slept together, 'cause they had. Many nights on the road they had to sleep close to share body heat and not freeze off. But that was completely different: that sleeping arrangements had everything to do with surviving, this sleeping arrangement have everything to do with willing closeness.

He could understand her need to be near him because he had it too. He just didn't expect this. The evening before she went to her room without a word to him after Ezekiel left. He thought he had to grovel to win her back and yet here she was, lightly breathing almost on top of him. He really couldn't spend so much time thinking about her being on top of him, his body already reacting to the soft curves pressed against him. If she woke up, she wouldn't not appreciate it but he couldn't help but enjoy it. He cared about her, more than he could ever say to her and he relished in her closeness.

She changed him. He hated being touched before her. Merle too had to follow some rules not to experience his rage. But with a look and a kiss on the forehead she overcome everything and changed everything he thought he knew about himself. Thing was, he loved the little touches they exchanged without even noting. He didn't know if she was aware of how much she touched him and how he reacted. It was a lighting cursing his entire being.

He took the chance to look at her and he saw her eyes already open, fixed on him. Neither of them spoke for a minute before she said a shy "Good morning"

"Morning" he muttered. He feared she would try to get up now. He was comfortable and not ready to let her go yet but he knew she had to sleep all night in a little space between his body and the back of the sofa. He shifted a little trying to make her more room but she misunderstood his movement "Do you want me to move?".

Daryl didn't take the chance to breath before shaking his head. Her smile rewarded him of these moment of awkwardness and she settled her head on his chest. They didn't speak for a while, the sun slowly lightening the room. "I am sorry for yesterday" she said , her nails lightly scraping the material of his shirt and for a moment he almost hoped that the fabric wasn't there to keep him from feeling her fingers on his skin. It was a shocking revelation to him.

"I am sorry for lying to you" he said back. And he was. He was trying to protect her but it wasn't fair to her. It had to be her choice not to be back to the woman she was before herself isolation. She could be that person again or she could not. It was on her. It didn't really changed how Daryl saw her. She was a survivor in so many ways.

"I understand" she simply said. She was tempted to place a little kiss on his chest, it was something made of comfort but she stopped just a second before her lips made contact with his sternum. She was pressing her luck just staying in this position with him. It amazed her how much he changed and there it came the question that was bothering her since she noted all these knew things about it. Did he change for somebody? Did he meet somebody? She was ashamed of herself, she should be mourn Glenn and yet here she was being jealous of Daryl. Truth was, she did mourn Glenn. When she closed the door of her bedroom leaving him outside without a word or a glance, she cried her eyes out. She cried and asked Glenn to forgive her for abandoning them. She prayed for him and Maggie and hoped she was well. But now, with Daryl soft breathe in her ear she felt alive and at peace. He always made her feel safe, even back at the quarry when Ed was still around. Her husband still scared her back then but she knew that this silent redneck would have jumped in front of her if Ed became a real threat to her life. She owned her life to him time and time again.

"You need to know everything" Daryl said, placing his hand cautiously on her back. She wasn't moving and he was glad, he was slowly getting used to this closeness with her and he felt like an addicted already. He couldn't stand the thought of getting up and going to teach those guys. He wished he could spend the day here, telling her everything she deserved to know. He wasn't fond of talking but she had this something about her that always made him want to spill his gut.

"Not now. We have time" she said. She didn't want to break this spell. She wasn't ready.

"You don't know that. Rick could be back today", Daryl said sadly. God, he almost wished for a mobile. He hated them before the apocalypse but he needed it for his work so he bought the cheaper he could put his hands on. Not to mention the advantage of being able to track down Merle. His brother had a tendency to disappear for days, without giving news of him, and then he called Daryl from the police station where he had spent the night. Daryl was tired of having to worry about him, trying all hospitals and bars in the area to find him so ended up buying two phones. One for him and one for Merle. Life was almost easy back then.

"I said we have time" she repeated stubbornly and he could see a little smirk on her face. It made him happy to see it there.

"You're just lazy and don't want to get up" he joked.

"Well, who would? You're comfy, Daryl." she quipped back. She was twisted in that little space, her smiling face now looking up to him.

He watched as his right hand lifted up and moved her now longer hair from her forehead. He didn't know what was getting into him. She stilled too, almost not breathing. It was something so small, everybody would pass it as a meaningless gesture but for them it was a new level of intimacy. It scared the both of them.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here we are! Chapter 10 is up. I am not really happy about what I am writing (but it's a rare occasion when I like it) so I hope you'll like it.**

 **I have read some comments about how Carol and Daryl have a mother/son relationship and I can't really understand. I know that if my dad or my mother would look at me the way those two do to each other I would have called the police and have my parents arrested. I really don't get it.  
I am trying not to read spoilers about the season finale but I have read and seen some interviews. I am kind of freaking out because there are Lennie's declarations and Melissa's hint and what Norman almost says but really doesn't... I really hope that episode 16 will be what we deserve. **

**Ok, let's do this. Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Daryl!" Ben's voice shook him from his trance.

"What?" he barked. He was daydreaming. It was lunch time, he could see now people going back and forth from the inside to the tables to have their meal together. He wasn't paying attention to these guys training because he was thinking back to that morning.

He woke up with Carol nestled on his side and they spend a little time in their bubble, enjoying each other presence after so much time. Daryl had loved those moment, Carol's head on his chest, her hand caressing him lightly almost afraid to make her presence known too much. He was thinking how much he liked having her near him, holding her in his arm, breathing her soft scent. He knew by now that he might be in love with her. He didn't really know for sure, he didn't really love anybody beside Merle but this was different. Obviously. He knew it but didn't really know what to do with this information. Did she felt the same? And if she was? Or worse, if she wasn't?

"Can we have a break to eat? Our arms are aching" Ben said again.

"You're a bunch of spoiled princesses. Have lunch, we are done for the day" he said taking his crossbow. He tried to avoid Morgan who was on his way to the shooting range. He didn't want to deal with him today. He wasn't so lucky.

"Daryl!" Morgan screamed "Daryl!" He just ignored him and sped up, making his way in the woods with long, decided strides.

He decided it was time to hunt. He didn't really had time anymore to do it and he jumped at the occasion. He would spend some hours in the woods and bring dinner home for Carol to cook. Well, not that she was his maid or anything it's just that she was damn good at it and he missed her skills.

He went deep into the woods, keeping his eyes open for threats and some prey. He walked slowly and without making noise after so many years of practice, crossbow ready to shoot at walkers or dear or whatever crossed his path. It took him a few hours but before all the light was out he was carrying a nice dinner toward Carol's house.

He didn't came right in, he needed to take care of the deer before, so he went to the well and he filled a basket of water. He seated crosslegged on the grass and started skinning the animal. He always used to do it, when he was a kid Merle taught him how to do it and since he mastered the skill he was the one who took the work upon himself. Using the knife didn't really engaged his mind, it was muscle memory at his point so his thoughts wandered back to the house's occupant. A little part of his brain was racking his brain to have her back in his arms tonight.

* * *

It was almost dark when he came through the door. Carol looked up and smiled when she saw what he was carrying.

"You brought dinner!" she said happily advancing him "You didn't have" the smile never leaving her face, not even when she saw the state of the clothes he was in. He was covered in the animal's blood and who knows what else.

"I had time so I went into the woods" he explained not really knowing what to do with her gratitude. He put the deer down and cleaned his hands on his pants. Not a smart move, he thought after a moment and grimaced in disgust.

Carol looked at him talking note of his sweaty hair, his arms and hands were also covered in the deer's blood and his pants were now even dirtier. "Why don't you go have a shower while I make us dinner?" she proposed.

"I can help you" he was ready to say. She didn't have to do all the work, he could help. He knew his way around this kind of cooking.

"I know you can, but I don't want you too". His lips turned down and she knew he misunderstood her words. "I mean, I want to make you dinner to thank you for the wall and..." she stopped. She didn't know if he would appreciate her thanking him for his support the night before. In this regard, he was still much like the man who joined her group with his brother when everything started. He changed a lot during these months but she didn't want to risk their new peace.

"And?" he prodded. His heart was beating faster and he didn't even know why. He was pressing his luck, trying to make her confess something that could ease his mind about the next step.

"And tonight." The tension in the room was palpable. Daryl knew he had so much to say to her still and tensed thinking about it. Carol seemed to know his thoughts were taking the dark route so she decided to joke. "It was nice sleeping on you"

He almost smirked before reigning himself and scowl down at her "Shut up. I am going to take that shower. I stink."

She chuckled and went to work on the meat. She had always enjoyed cooking. Even back home, when she was still married to that excuse of a man who went under the name of Ed, it was something she did with pleasure. Sophia loved eating, sweets above all but she like almost everything her mum made and always praised her. Ed, on the other hand, always found fault in her plates: too much salt, too little salt, too much oil, not enough oil. Every excuse was good for beating her. After the apocalypse she took upon herself the cooking: the group, excluding Ed of course, enjoyed what she made even if it wasn't much. She managed to make everything taste good with that little they had. She wasn't a good shot by all means, she wasn't good with knives or anything else so she had to contribute with her housewife's skills.

Now it was time to outdo herself. She really wanted to thank Daryl and what was better than a good meal to say thank you? Well, she could think of a thing or two but she didn't think Daryl would appreciate the way her mind was swimming in the gutter. She blushed thinking that he was now naked in her bathroom cleaning himself for their little dinner. She didn't have any right to fell like this. They were just roommates having dinner together. They lived together, it was only normal.

It took a lot of work to guess the right combination of the ingredients but she was proud of herself. She left the meat cooking and went to prepare the table. She lay down everything, lighted a few candles (it was only practical, she said in her mind to the little voice nagging her) and went back to the kitchen. When Daryl opened the door she turned toward him and her mind just blacked out. He had cleaned up nicely: his hair were still wet but well combed, his goatee trimmed, his arms clean and on display by the shirt he rolled on his forearms. He looked good. More than good, if she had anything to say.

"Who knew you could get cleaned up this good?" she smiled at him, giving him a sultry look and making it obvious to look him over.

"Consider yourself lucky, not many had seen me this way." he decided to go for the truth hidden by a joke.

"Oh, I consider myself lucky, so very much" she whispered turning back toward their dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello there! Are you still with me? I am trying not to get carried away with this story. I know it's slow and everything but Daryl and Carol are dancing one around the other since season 2, it takes time to change some dynamics, above all if one of the two person is as damaged as Daryl. Anyway, this is chapter 11 and we're still having dinner with these two. Next chapter will end this night and we'll see where we will land. God help us all.**

 **So, enjoy the reading and, remember, reviews are a boost for my writing! Leave one if you have time, constructive reviews are also accepted! :D**

 **-Lia-**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

They ate talking about the progress of his students, how she called them. She teased him to get on his nerve but he seemed proud of them, Carol could say by the way he was talking about them. She was proud of him instead. She remembered how he was when they crossed path for the first time. He and Merle were very much alike at the time, maybe Daryl was so used to follow his brother's lead that he didn't really knew who he was himself. Carol suspected that Daryl had always been like he was now but too scared to let his brother down. Merle was his only family, as far as she knew. After they left Merle on that rooftop of Atlanta, Daryl started his slow path of changing.

Carol realized that Daryl had stopped talking and blushed. Even in the dim light of the fireplace, he could tell her cheeks had taken a nice pink color. "I am sorry... I got distracted" she tried to justify herself under his curious glance.

"You were staring at me" he pointed.

"Well, you are nice to look at" she smiled sincerely and it was his time to bush now. He wasn't used to compliments, above all about his physical aspect. Neither he really care about it. He was fit but only because it was his way of living: hinting, swimming, climbing were all activities he enjoyed doing. He didn't like staying at home. Before all this mess, when he wasn't working, he was out doing something. He decided to snort the comment away as always, trying to not make her understand how affected he really was.

Carol got up, letting the matter slide for the time being and walked to the small cabinet beside the window. "I was saving it for a special occasion" she said picking up a bottle of wine. "It seems time to open it." She passed it to him who opened it easily. He poured the liquid in their glasses and took a sip "I haven't had wine since the DCD" he said remembering one of the few night when everybody let their guard down, enjoying each other company. He remembered making fun of Glenn, smiling and joking knowing they were safe to do it for one night. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I didn't drink much" she said. "Never really been good to hold it. One night back home I drank one glass of red wine and I was out. Ed was furious 'cause I couldn't even do the dishes after dinner" she laughed, keeping out the beating she endured for her mistake. But Daryl could see right through her and placed his hand on her neck. They both jumped at the contact, his hand was frozen to the contact for some reason while her skin was so warm. He decided to be brave and keep his hand there, moving his thumb slightly on her jaw and feeling her pulse underneath his fingertips.

"I don't mind doing them, so drink all you want". And here it was, the proof that they understand each other so deeply they didn't need words between them. She just smiled, unable to formulate a sentence and took a sip from her glass. He looked with fascination how her lips closed on the rim and then how she closed her eyes to savor the taste of the wine.

"Why don't we move to the fire?" she proposed already taking the bottle and her glass with her, leaving him with no choice but follow her. She sat down, on the floor with her back on the sofa and waited for him to join her. The fire was happily lightening the room and she took another sip of wine. "So... what have you done since we've seen each other?" she asked lightly before seeing a dark shadow invade his eyes. "You don't have to tell me" she added right away. She didn't want to ruin their night.

"No, I want to... I just..." he ran an hand through his hair, moving them from his eyes. He looked at the fire trying to sort his thoughts.

"Take all the time you need" she said, taking his hand. He had moved out of his comfort zone before, maybe he wasn't opposite to have another little contact. Thing was, she needed it. She needed a constant reminder that he was there, alive and well and he surprised her once again when he twined their fingers together. Her pulse pick up again, not expecting this kind of reaction from him. This experience was comforting and unsettling at the same time for her. They went from no physical contact at all to this new kind of intimacy. She liked this side of him.

"Negan took me." his voice startled her. "after he..." his voice trembled and he hated to appear this weak in front of her "He killed Glenn and took me to his quarry. I was locked in a cell." he said, not daring looking at her, he didn't want to see her expression when he said these things. "They made sure I didn't sleep. I hate the crappy food they bought me." He took a breath, studying the way their hands fit together perfectly like two pieces of the same puzzle: his hand much bigger than hers, rougher and yet her fingers took home perfectly between his. "There were walkers in the yard, they took me there and made me fight them without any weapon".

Carol was listening intently, imagining what Daryl had suffered. Alone and grief stricken for Glenn's had to endure physical and psychological torture from some sick bastard. She was fuming inside, her soul looking for revenge already. For Daryl and for Glenn and Abraham and whoever suffered at this Negan's hands.

"They wanted to make me one of them. He wanted to make me like him." he said, his voice rough and low. "I refused" he said finally looking at her. She had tears in her eyes but it was clear she was trying not to let them fall.

"Of course. You're nothing like them" she said with fierceness.

Daryl continued looking into the flames of the fire "Some times later, a week maybe someone helped me escape". He was still trying to understand who it might be but always came empty handed.

He felt lighter now. He had to tell her everything. He felt her hand squeeze his and looked up. One blink later she was hugging him. He tensed automatically, his body responding to old fears trying to draw back but then he inhaled her scent and slowly relaxed in the embrace. His arms hesitantly wrapping themselves around her waist. He found solace in her arms. Since the first times, she gave him acceptance and love and everything he never had before. But these hugs were beginning to feel less satisfying and the realization startled him. He had been caught between wanting more intimacy and fearing it. He enjoyed their hug for a little more before slightly moving back.

Their faces were so close and his eyes zeroed on her lips. He never thought about kissing her before, he dreamt about it but usually after their kiss he lost her and he was gripped by the fear that it could happen now too.

Her hand moved on his chest. His heart was beating frantically against her hand but so was hers. She looked in his eyes and saw the conflict there. She had two choices: ignore everything that was still growing between them missing out something that could be beautiful or she could make the first move and hope he didn't fly from the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I appreciate them so much, so thank you everyone who spent a minute to make me happy and (almost) proud. I let you go quickly this time, enjoy this chapter and maybe, if you have a moment, let me know what you think about it.**

 **-Lia-**

 **Chapter 12**

Carol was trying to decide what to do. They never have been in a situation like this. He always tried to avoid any kind of physical contact as much as he could. The last days had given her a new Daryl with a new level of brokenness that followed him. No wonder he had changed, Glenn's death and everything he went through with the Saviors must have left a sign in his spirit. He was more open toward her that he ever had been, he had let her in ways he never had before.

She was thinking so hard about this that she never saw him move jerkily nearer her. She just realized it when his lips were chastely pressed to hers. Nothing but a soft press of lips against lips. She didn't think her heart could beat so fast without killing her. He had his eyes closed, hers were open wide, not believing what was happening. He drew back opening his blue irises to her and he seemed as surprised as she was.

"I..." his voice not really steady "I am sorry" he said in a whisper.

What was he sorry for? Was it a reaction to the horrors of these last months? Was he kissing her just for that? Knowing Daryl and how he tended to over analyze every move he made, she decided to be bold. She put her hand on his cheek, angling his head to her. She looked in his eyes and saw all the anguish and the fear of losing her forever by the war or by the mistake he thought he had just made kissing her.

She was as scared as him. "Stop." Daryl seemed to be slapped in the face at her words.

He thought he would die right there. Why did he kiss her? He had tried so hard to not kiss her the first time they hugged on her porch but here he was now. Ruining everything they had in a single move. He was picturing her next words when she would let him down gently, telling him she didn't feel the same way about him, that she was in love with someone else and they were just friends.

He was so ashamed that he almost wished to be overrun by walkers at this point. He was a fool. His dad always said to him "Nobody would ever want you" and it was true. Carol was the final proof. He tried to be someone else, to be accepted by a group so different from his brother and him. He fooled himself thinking he had managed.

Carol knew he must have been misunderstanding her. She could see the way he was distancing himself from her. She had to bring him back to her.

Carol's voice took him back to the present. "I am sorry" Daryl was ready for the punch and braced himself for it. He felt his face harden, his muscles ready to run away from her forever. "Let's try it again?" she asked shyly.

It took him by surprise. Did she really ask it? Was a trick of his mind? She was blushing and had an hopeful look in her eyes. He nodded slightly not managing to say anything. This time he stood still, waiting for her to show him whatever she wanted.

She moved closer still and brushed her slips on his. Just a little move to try to relax them both. Daryl kept his eyes open this time, wanting to see on her face what she was thinking and feeling. But it became too much when her tongue passed on his chipped lips. He closed his eyes and got lost in the sensations. Carol slowly coaxed his mouth open and deepened the kiss. He had kissed a few girls back then but never had felt like this. He was clumsy and girls really didn't like that and started to make fun of him. So he just abandoned the thought and preferred to live in his own little world. Merle nagged him about his lack of love life, as to say, so Daryl started to lie about it. He always listened to Merle's friends when they talked about their affair, so he picked something from here something from there and made his own adventures. Merle seemed happy about it and so was he.

Daryl followed her lead, kissing her trying to copy her moves but then she licked the roof of his mouth and he groaned. He wasn't even sure he had made that sound but he felt his blood pumps furiously trough his veins and her smile against his lips. He smiled too just because she made this effect to him. They were tied to each other in ways they didn't even understand.

She felt him grip her waist trying to move her closer but she didn't bulge. He was enthusiastic about the kiss but, knowing Daryl, one step at time was the key of everything. She kept kissing him till the need of air was too much. She gentled the kiss going back to just brushing their lips together and he seemed happy with that too. She stopped then, putting their forehead together, their breathing a little labored. She risked looking at him and she found him with his eyes still closed. He seemed to be thinking about something really hard so she just stayed there, moving her hands between his long hair, scraping slightly his scalp and making him moan. She smiled again, happy to have this affect on him. She never heard something more gorgeous than this man groans and moans, maybe 'cause it was her doing.

Daryl was on sensory overload. His hands had slightly slipped under her shirt and her skin was so soft and warm. For the first time in his life he wasn't scared. He felt completely at peace with himself because it was her. She would not push him out of his comfort zone, she would wait for him with her hands ready to catch him if he fall. He wanted to say something to her to make her understand all this but found no one. So he opened his eyes and found her looking at him with a small smile on her lips. His own curved the same way and he saw happiness invade her beautiful face.

She rubbed her nose against Daryl's smiling slightly for the shock of having the chance to do this. He didn't seem to have much experience in this department, even if his looks could make you think otherwise, but she didn't really wanted to think about it. If she started down this path, she would get ideas that would lead them to the next step and she knew he wasn't ready yet. Patience was a virtue and she was a very patient woman when she wanted. Daryl was worth all the time she had to wait.

"Well"she started "Who knew you were a good kisser?" she asked playfully, knowing it would get a blush out of him. And blushing he was, mission accomplished.

"Stop". She knew he would say it with the same intonation he did when they were on top of that bus. She wasn't joking now like she wasn't joking back then. If he had accepted her proposal to fool around, he would have had her panting and moaning for him behind the abandoned bus in less than five minutes. Nobody would have head them, the noises of the walkers and their family talking would be enough to cover them. Carol felt a little thrill course through her veins, vivid images of the two of them before her eyes. Who knew where they could be if that night had gone differently. But the most important thing was that they were here, now and finally together.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! Here is another chapter: it's another little bridge we have to cross before something important can happen. I'll reconnect with the original story in a few chapter, maybe less, but I'll make some variations. I hope you like this and let me know your opinion. It's very important for me to know how you like this story. Ok, have a wonderful weekend!**

 **-Lia-**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Daryl went into the Kingdom the next day. He had woken up content even if Carol wasn't on top of him. The thought made him sneer, that was another first time. Just the thought of being this close to another person while being awake made his hair stand up on attention some months ago, being with another person so close to him while sleeping was something he never even thought about. He didn't trust anyone, except Merle but he was family, and here he was raking his brains on how he could have Carol soft curves on him again. There wasn't anything sexual about it ( well that was half a lie, his brain reproached him) it was just for the happiness of being with her when they were the most vulnerable.

After those kisses they spend a little time talking and then took separate sleeping arrangements. Carol knew he needed time to adjust to this new development and he knew she needed him to be ok with it. They bid their goodnight with a light peck on the cheek and that was all. This morning they shared breakfast, a few glances from him toward her had him finding her already looking at him with a new light in her eyes. He thought about kissing her, just to reassure her and himself, but then he didn't find the courage and just left the cabin. He could walk through an herd of walkers, kill them with his bare hands and still he didn't have the balls to make the first move after she made her intentions clear as day. He shook his head, cursing himself once again for his poor social skills.

He had to concentrate on preparing those kids to the war. Thinking about Carol was only distracting him and that was not tolerable. He had to keep Carol safe and safety, this time, was in the numbers. They needed the Kingdom's people and they needed them ready to fight. Negan's reign of terror had to stop. The guys in front of him were making progress. He was thinking about some shooting lessons in the woods, kill a few animals to make them boost with the community for providing dinner. It could be good for everyone and, frankly, he missed being in the nature. These last days were divided between the cabin and the Kingdom, the only time he spent outside one of them was when he walked back home and the day he caught that deer. This fleeting thought made him realize that Rick and the others hadn't come back yet. He hated being left behind, even if it was for his safety. He didn't like them being out finding a way to defeat Negan while he was stuck here with this dumbasses. He just sighed and made a mental note to go ask Morgan for news.

* * *

Carol was outside chopping logs. The sun was warm and the birds were singing again. It looked like the old life, doing a mundane activity. That if she didn't think about the truths Daryl confessed to her during these last few days.

She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that a crazy man was walking with a baseball bat, killing people. This was a crazy world nowadays but this was Stephen King's craziness. Before Daryl knocked on her door, she swore to herself she would never kill another person. Every single person she had assassinated was still impressed in her memory, she still had that diary where she kept count of her actions. She could not throw it away, she needed the reminder if her conscience wasn't enough. Glenn's death brought everything back into play. Her people were readying themselves for war, could she stay back and wait? She knew without a doubt that, when it will be time, Daryl was going to be in the first line. He was a loyal man, he would not be left behind not even for her. On the other hand, she would never ask him not to fight, she knew him to well.

When she had enough woods to last for a few nights, she collected it and went back inside the house. She let them fall next to the fireplace and, noticing her dirty clothes, she decided to go take a shower. She didn't want Daryl to come back and see her this way. Thinking about Daryl made a blush appear on her cheeks. She went to the bathroom turning in her head the events of the night before, replaying every single details of the moments she and Daryl had shared. She had often thought about kissing Daryl but never she had figured his awkwardness . He seemed almost inexperienced. Was it possible? Well, his temper wasn't an easy one but to her it was impossible that not one girl took a little time to know him better or at least to have a one night stand with him.

She didn't real wanted to know about it. She couldn't think about their previous lives before the apocalypse or herself doubt would come back. Ed had done wonders on her, killing her self esteem, her personality, everything she had after accepting his damn ring on her finger. The only good thing about her marriage was Sophia but she was too weak to protect her daughter, as Daryl had pointed out a night. Maybe she was being weak again. Her choice to leave her family was an egoistic one, not caring about the people she left behind. She knew the war was coming, she tried to keep the thought as far from her mind as possible but as soon as she closed her eyes she could picture this black figure walking in front of her family with baseball bat in his hands ready to kill a member of their group. It was time to make a choice.

* * *

Daryl went to Morgan after showing the kids how to disassemble

a gun. Time to take the next step, the clock was ticking. He found the black man in the gazebo at the center of the little city, showing a kid how to use his stick. That's plain stupid, Daryl thought. The saviors had guns and knives and everything, no man could face them with a simple wooden stick. For the time being he let it slide, knowing what kind of man Morgan was before he changed his view of life. He respected Carol's decision, so he had to do the same with the man.

"Hey" he shouted, deciding not to come too close to the kid. Morgan face whipped toward his voice, concern written on his face. Daryl felt himself grow tense thinking about whom Morgan was concerned about. He obviously respected Carol but was there more? Have they...? A strange feeling spread to his whole body making his fist clench.

Morgan joined him "What's the matter?" he asked.

Daryl took a calming breath before asking in a cold voice "Is Rick back?". He hadn't seen the man but maybe he was distracted between Carol and the guys.

Morgan shook his head, walking toward the theatre where Ezekiel usually was. "No. They didn't. They are still out there. Could be good". Daryl muttered something Morgan didn't understand.

"Let me know if they back" he said already walking toward his crossbow.

"Daryl?" Morgan called him back. "You said it to her?" he inquired. He was curious, he hadn't seen Daryl come back to sleep in the city so he must be still with Carol.

"What do you care?" Daryl said back, taking the few steps separating them. His eyes narrowed and almost black from fury. What did he care about his relation with Carol?

Morgan raised his hand in surrender "I am just curious. She'll know sooner or later." he said calmly.

"You plan on telling her?" Daryl was almost nose to nose to him. It was an instinctual reaction, he was used to react this way and sometimes it was hard to get rid of a habit. Even more when Carol wasn't next to him scolding him just with a glance and a word. Morgan shook his head, a serious expression on his face. "Good" Daryl turned his back to him and marched out of town.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi faithful readers and new readers! So, I am rather happy with this chapter and I hope you'll be too. I am trying to stay far from the spoilers but I've read some comments I don't really like about the next episode and Caryl. I really, really hope they aren't true. After 7 years, I think these two deserve a little happiness together. Key word is together.**

 **Just a little clarification to Jasmin Jade xx: yes, of course she know about Glenn. Daryl told her but I kind of like Daryl jealous of the relationship between Morgan and Carol. In this story, when Daryl asks Morgan if he is going to tell her about Glenn it's because he want to understand how far Morgan will push. Let's just say that if or when (I haven't decided yet)- Morgan will try telling Carol the truth, Daryl will not be a happy man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Carol had heard him in the back yard, working once again on that wall. Something was not right, that was obvious. She didn't really think he would become a different person after their kisses but she hoped he would come to say hello to her at least. She decided she would not go outside to ask him about it. Obviously He wanted to be left alone, that she could do. She busied herself inside, preparing an apple cake just because she had time to spend and her hands and mind needed something to do.

The commotion outside surprised her. She heard the rumble of a motor, it seemed a van speeding down the street leading to her cabin. Daryl's noise stopped too and she saw his figure pass by the window, ready to act. She went to the window to look outside and saw the van stop in front of her house. Ezekiel, Morgan and some other were moving frantically to drag a body down the car and she could now see Ben's body. He was bleeding. She threw the door open, running toward the gate the same time Daryl did too. They opened the gate and the group hurried inside.

"Daryl, clean the table!" she ordered but Daryl was already inside doing it. She loved this about them. "What happened?" she asked to none in particular.

They deposited Ben's body on the table before taking a step back. "The Saviors" Morgan just said.

Daryl appeared at her side, first aid kit in his hands. "I don't..." she stammered.

"Yes, you can" he encouraged her. She looked at him, hearing his firm belief in her made her hear stutter and swell. She took a breath and went to work on the boy. He was weak, he had lost a lot of blood and was slowly losing consciousness.

"Ben, it's Carol. You have to help me, alright? Stay awake ok?" she said, taking the boy's face in her hands and seeing his eyes trying to focus on her. She could see from the corner of her eyes Morgan starting to pace the small living room "What blood group are you? Do you know?" she asked with urgency. She hoped his parents made him learn it before all went to hell. She made Sophia learn it as soon as she was capable, you never knew when it could be of use.

Ben seemed to struggle to get sense of her words before answering "0+"

"Good" she praised him. Well, not really. He could receive only from the same group and it wasn't very common "Any of you's the same type?" She looked from one to the other shaking their heads, sad frown on their faces. "Morgan?" she yelled making him lift his head suddenly. His eyes zeroing on Benjamin's body and the pool of blood on his armor. "Morgan" she said firmly and he focused on her "what kind of blood group are you?".

"I am 0+" he said, not understanding what was going on. He was in his world, all his believes crumbling before his eyes at the sight of that poor child laing half dead on the table.

"Good" Carol voice took him back to the present. "Have a seat, I'll need you". She said before going to work on Ben.

It took almost half an hour to dig the bullet from the boy's abdomen, Daryl always a step behind her helping with whatever she needed and calming her down when fear overtook her. She was so glad to have him back. When she stitched Ben up, everyone was staring at her. She didn't lose time, though. She took Morgan by the arm and made him seat next to Ben. She went to the kitchen drawer and retrieve some kind of narrow tube. Daryl's eyes light up at that, he now understood what she meant before. He watched how she made a transfusion kit from scratch with the little thing they had and he felt his heart grow in his chest. It was such a beautiful sight to see her like this. From the little woman scared of her own shadow he saw when they first met to this assertive and mind blowing woman.

Carol finished linking Morgan's vein to Benjamin's before standing up. She looked at Ben for a moment before looking at her hands. They were full of the boy's blood and that made her stomach churn. She needed air. She left everyone behind and almost ran outside. She acted on pure adrenaline rush in that room, doing what Hershel tried to show her in their time together at the farm and then at the prison. She tried not to think that the boy's life was literally in her hands in there. She bended with her hands on her knees, breathing deeply trying to calm the panic attack she knew was coming. Her lungs didn't feel like they were having enough air, even if it was quite the opposite, electricity ran in her veins and her head started to spin. She didn't hear the door open and then softly close. She didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching. She just felt two strong arms lift her torso and then Daryl's soft voice whisper in her ear "Breathe".

And she did just that. She took a breath of fresh air and Daryl's scent and she calmed down. Her heart was still beating fast, her head still not entirely clear but she could breathe again.

Daryl did not let go of her. He hold her while she was hardly breathing and then when she her chest didn't heave anymore like before. He hold her for a long time but her hands never left her sides. He suddenly remembered they were covered in blood and took her by the shoulders toward the little well near the house. She didn't protest, she trusted him with her life. She just followed like a child and let him her hands, watching how the water mixed with the blood creating a strange pink color before becoming mud on the grass. Daryl took his shirt to dry them up, taking extra care to remove the dried blood from under her fingernails. When he was done he risked looking at her and found her already looking at him. He put his hand on the side of her face, toying with her short hair. He wanted to ask how she felt, he wanted to say how proud he was of her but, as always, words eluded him. Without warning, she took his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. Daryl tensed a little at the gesture almost wanting to pull his hand away but Carol didn't allow it. She lifted it back and cupped her cheek, loving how warm and soft his rough palm felt against her. It made her feel alive.

He took a step and lightly kissed her forehead, a small gesture that didn't convey at all what he wanted to say but when he drew back he saw tears in her eyes and she smiled lightly. She understood and he couldn't not take her back in his arms.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! Today is the season finale's day. In Italy it's 10.24 AM and I can't wait anymore to watch the last episode, I hope we'll get a little something to keep going with the Caryl but the spoilers I've read are not what I was hoping. Anyway, I'll probably use some of the scene of the last episode to keep the story going. But now we've Ben to tend and then some alone time with Carol and Daryl.**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter. Let me know your opinion in the reviews. Reviews are love! :D**

 **Have a good Sunday, everybody!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

They spent the afternoon at Benjamin's side, nobody's speaking. Carol and Daryl sit close to one another and he had more than once thought about taking her hand, giving her some kind of comfort. He almost reached out before thinking otherwise, all the eyes would be on them and he would not put her (and himself) in this position. What they had was new and fragile, he wasn't ready to display it in front of these people.

Ezekiel's and Morgan's eyes never left the boy still lied on the table. Everyone was praying that Morgan's blood was enough to make him survive. Richard was pacing for all the afternoon, sparing glances at everyone in the small room.

The sun was slowly going down when Carol's voice finally broke the silence. "What happened?" she asked to whoever took the grace of answering.

"The Saviors shot him" Richard said.

Carol and Daryl rolled their eyes. Daryl was extra aware of the man's tension, his threats still fresh in their minds. "I know that, I want to know why" Carol said again, this time her attention on Ezekiel.

The King must have sensed her eyes on him and he turned to her. "We met with the Saviors for out weekly tribute. I counted the cantaloupes myself before going there but when they did it too, one was missing" he said, a frown on his face at the thought. "We've tried to make them understand, to make a new agreement with them but they shot him" his eyes back on the unconscious boy.

Carol looked at Daryl for a moment. Both their expression were suspicious but they decided to let it slide for the time being.

_  
After a few hours Carol stood up to make some tea for everyone just to have something to do with her hands and to distract her mind. Daryl stood where he was, his mind reeling about the day's events.

After she gave everyone a cup of the hot drink, they heard a low moan. Everyone stopped mid action, they paid more attention trying to understand if it was a walker walking by the gate or else. A few minutes later there it was once again but the King jumped up toward the bed.

"Benjamin, can you hear me?" he asked in a gentle voice, like not to startle the half asleep boy. Everyone hold their breath. He lost so much blood and his body was weak from that and the operation Carol had to do on him to pull out the bullet. Benjamin stood still before trying to open his eyes. "No, don't move. You have been shot. You're at Carol's."

The boy groaned in pain but they didn't have anything to give him for it. The King looked pitifully to Carol and she walked the table. She felt his forehead, he was sweating but not too hot. That was a good sign. He needed the rest but they couldn't really well leave him on the table in the dining room. "We have to move him on the couch" she said to the others who took no time to move him as gently as they could on the soft sofa. Daryl stood a step behind the others, looking at Carol and how much respect all the men in the room seemed to have for her. She came so far.

"Ok" he heard her say. "i think we've done everything for him, He needs to rest and you need to leave" she said to everyone. Ezekiel and Morgan started to protest with their voices growing in volumes but she didn't let them win. "Ben is fine here. I am here, I can keep an eye on him tonight. Tomorrow, if he feels better, you can move in back into the Kingdom". She said with decision.

Morgan and Ezekiel had no choice but to accept her condition. They started to leave the house but everyone took a moment to speak to Ben even if they weren't sure he could hear them.

Daryl, in the mean time, had his brain running. The sofa was now occupied so he had to leave too. He had to go back to the Kingdom and away from her. He sighed before gathering his things.

Carol saw him and frowned, what was he doing? She neared him and put and hand on his lower back while he was picking up an arrow. "What are you doing, Daryl?" she asked.

Daryl stopped and stood up. He looked at her for a second before answering. "I am going too" he simply said, his eyes going to Ben and then back to her.

Had he had enough of her already? The thought crossed her mind. Her behavior outside must have made him change his mind, she cried uncontrollably 'till she couldn't breathe anymore. It wasn't a first for her, but it was her first time in front of him.

"Oh", she said, not really knowing what to say to make him change his mind and really not wanting to force him change his mind out of pity.

Daryl saw how her lips turned down and how her eyes seemed to turn sad and hurried to explain himself. "He is on the sofa." He said jerking his head to the unconscious boy.

Carol followed his eyes, like she didn't know what he was talking about and then she understood. God, they were such a pair. She had taken for granted that with Ben in the living room, he would sleep with her in the main room. Obviously the thought didn't even cross his mind. Daryl never assumed anything.

She turned back to him with a small smile on her lips, her hand reaching out touching his arm that tensed under the light caress. "I was thinking about a little sleep over." she watched his eyebrow almost disappear in his hair and could not hold back her low chuckle "Do you want to sleep with me, Daryl?" she asked boldly with a teasing light in her eyes that took Daryl's breath away.

"Yes" he answered without thinking before blushing furiously. His cheeks were on fire, he could feel it and hoped that with the low light from the candles she couldn't see it much. "I mean... I don't want to... I want to but..." he groaned, not knowing how to explain himself. Her laugh startled him and he scowled "You're not as funny as you think" he muttered.

"But you like me anyway" she smiled at him, looking at him behind her lashes. They heard someone clear his throat and jumped apart.

"I am sorry" Morgan said. His eyes tired and bloodshot. "We're taking our leave. You sure you can handle him?" he asked once again. It was clear he didn't want to leave and stay with Ben but Carol knew he had to rest too. His blood was what was keeping Ben alive.

"We're sure" Carol asked and Daryl looked at her, surprise to hear that "we". It made something flutter in his chest (Merle would kill him for that cheesy thought). "Rest Morgan. You can come whenever you want tomorrow to see him". she said gently.

Morgan nodded, giving a last glance to Ben before joining the others in the van and speed away.

* * *

 **So, we've come so far! In the next chapter we'll see them during their first night together in a bed. I am excited to get there!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello! Sorry I've kept you waiting but it's been a busy week. Anyway here is Chapter 16 if you like it leave me a review to make me happy. This is the first part of their night together but the rating isn't changing...yet. Time will come, I assure you. I have a few ideas about how this story is going and I'll take a few from episode 16. Keep Calm & Caryl on!**

 **-Lia-**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Carol took her time checking on Ben. Daryl was sitting at the kitchen table waxing the strings of his crossbow. He didn't really have to think about it, his hands already knowing what to do but his mind craved something to divert his attention from the fact that he was about to share a bed with Carol. He really had thought about going back to Kingdom to sleep, he wasn't bluffing. But with a loook and a light touch Carol changed his mind so here he was, acting like a nervous teenager eager and scared at the same time.

He watched Carol replace the band on Ben's chest, his wound red and angry but the boy didn't even flinch. She redressed his torso and checked again for fever. They didn't know if he would make it but tonight was a crucial one. "I think he will be ok" Carol said.

"MMh" he certainly hoped so but he was also cautious. They couldn't leave him out there alone and free to attack them if death came for him. "We have to tie him".

Carol turned toward him, her expression not easy to read. He could see her brain working from there. She knew he was right but he also knew her well enough to understand her soft spot for young people. He didn't say anything else, trusting her to do the right choice so he wasn't surprised at all when she provided two plastic handcuffs. She took Ben's wrist and tied him to the low table next to the sofa. She sighed, moving back the boy's hair from his forehead before moving to the sink to wet a t-shirt. She came back to Ben and placed it on his forehead before standing up. "He's settled for the night". He didn't even see her coming to him. She reached her hand in front of him and his crossbow and he looked up. He took her hand, moving the crossbow to the other hand before following her in her room. She left the door half open. "Have you a favorite side?" she asked him and he looked at her, his expression puzzled. She smirked, clearly enjoying his bewilderment " To sleep, do you prefer the right side or the left?" she asked again.

"Don't care. You pick one." he said shortly. He didn't want to be rude but it came out that way.

"All right" her voice had lost the teasing tone.

"Look" he began "I don't know how to do this" he confessed. He hated feeling like this. He didn't know what Carol was expecting, hell, he didn't know what he was expecting from this.

"Daryl" she said, taking the few steps that separated them. Her hands lightly taking place on his slim waist. His skin under her fingertips felt like it was on fire. "We're going to sleep in the bed. That's all. You can even stay on the covers." she said seriously. "I am not trying to take advantage of you, I swear" she added with a fool smile. He hated her and loved her at the same time when she was like this. He loved that she knew he was embarassed and tried to keep him calm joking about it but at the same time he just wanted her to say something, to do something and take him out of his misery. He felt useless. He almost hoped to be a little more like his brother. Merle would have jumped at the occasion without thinking twice. They were so different.

She was still eyeing him so he nodded and went on the right side of the bed, the one nearest the door. Better safe than sorry. He looked up and she was wearing a knowing grateful smirk. Not that he thought she needed him to protect herself, it was just for his peace of mind. He placed his crossbow next to the bedside table while she changed in the bathroom. When she came outside she was wearing a grey gym suit, nothing fancy or sexy and yet he was salivating over her slim figure underneath.

"You can go change now, I'll go check on Ben one last time" she announced and went in the living room. Daryl made his way into the bathroom. He used to sleep with the same clothes he used on the day but he didn't think that would be nice. He was going to share the bed with Carol and she had clean clothes. He dug in his bag and produced an old sweatshirt with an almost clean pair of jeans. That would do. He changed and went outside. Carol was still in the other room so he checked the window and the crossbow before lie on the bed. That's how Carol found him when she was back. "I was joking before. You don't have to sleep on the covers. It rather chilly at night" she said while slipping between the covers.

He didn't move for a long time and she didn't comment on it. She thought back about the day. She couldn't explain the fear that gripped her knowing that Ben's life was in her hands. Her brain was blank for a few moments before switching into action. She had always liked the medical practice: before marrying Ed, she was thinking about becoming a nurse but then Ed entered her life and all her dreams were pushed aside. So she enjoyed her time with Hershel back at the farm, the old man happy to pass some of his knowledge to her. God bless his soul. She was pulled out of her thought from Daryl's movement. He was slipping under the covers but she didn't utter a word.

Time seemed to slow. Sleep still evaded her and the main cause was next to her. Daryl was still as a dead man, barely breathing. "Are you going to be so stiff all night?" she asked a little irritated. She had been telling the truth when she said she wasn't going to take advantage of him. The thought crossed her mind but neither of them was ready and the events of the day might have taken the tool on them.

Daryl grunted, clearly as much agitated as her. "Not my fault. " he said shortly, his tone sharp.

Carol sighed, trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't Daryl's fault, true. She almost coerced him stay with her and then to sleep with her. "I am sorry. I am just tired." she tried to apologize.

"Is a'right" he sighed too, relaxing his tensed muscles. Sleeping on the sofa was different and that happened before the kisses. This new situation was stressing him out and he found it ridiculos. She made the first move kissing him so it was only right he did something for her too now. He lifted his arm "Come here" he said, his voice rough not used to say something like this to her, or anyone else for the matter.

Carol moved gladly, finding her spot on his chest. Her arm light on his belly (but he wouldn't spend a single second thinking about it) and her hair tickling his chin. His arm closed on her shoulders, moving her so that she was more on him than on the bed.

He was invaded by her warmth and her scent and after a few minutes he heard her soft breath evened out. She had fallen asleep. She was fidgeting and everything just minutes ago and here she was, asleep because of him.

He closed his eyes, blocking everything else but the feel of her on him. He could get used to this.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone. So here it is chapter 17. I liked writing it so I hope you enjoy it too. I want to show a side of Daryl's character I know it's there but the authors didn't seem to have time to explore it. I mean, we see everyone evolving and changing and we see new aspect of every one of them except for Daryl. That's what I think. They're just making him (almost) cry in this season whenever he's on screen but I really don't see any change. Carol was, and is, the only one who seems to evoke different emotions in him but they keep them separated for some reason. Anyway this is my fiction so I can only listen to the voices in my head :D**

 **Let me know what you think, it's important for me to know what you're still there and enjoying my "work"**

 **-Lia-**

* * *

Carol could see a blinding light enter the bedroom window. She woke slowly, Daryl was not next to her. The lights seemed artificial, what was happening? She got up from the bed carefully, not making noise and taking the gun from her bedside table. She crouched and went near the window to better assess the situation. She gaped in horror. Half a dozen cars were parked in the backyard, headlights on kneeled people. She froze in the spot, it couldn't happen. She recognized Rick's figure and Maggie's and everyone else kneeled in a semi circle with a tall, thin shadow walking up and down in front of them. She couldn't hear what he was saying but he was swaying the baseball bat in his hand like he was training for a match. She looked at him while he raised the bat and crushed it on Abraham's head and she stiffed a sob. She couldn't go out, they were too many for her to kill and all were well armed. She tried to think to some kind of plan but the baseball bat raised again and crushed on someone else's skull. She saw the scene in slow motion. Long hair moving like caught in a flash of wind, a muscular body collapse on himself and she felt like she was dying herself. Daryl was on the ground, dead. She couldn't breathe...

She opened her eyes, Daryl was shaking her looking concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked not taking his hands from her face.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and the fast heartbeat. She could still see him on the ground and she felt like she was going to be sick. She raised one hand and touched his cheek, she could feel tears pooling in her eyes and didn't want him to see them so she guided his face nearer to hers and kissed him. She needed to feel him next to her, alive and breathing and well not in a pool of blood killed by a maniac. She placed her hand on his chest and could feel his rapid heartbeat under her palm. She dared to put her fingers just inside the edge of the t-shirt he was wearing, feeling the warm skin of his chest.

Daryl let her kiss him. He understood she must have had some nightmare, the stressful day might have taken a tool on her. He tried to relax and enjoy the kiss but he was worried. He slowly pulled away, pecking her lips one last time before towering on her. "you ok?" he asked again, moving her sweaty hair from her forehead. Her eyes were still wet and she didn't trust her voice so she just nodded with a little smile. "Wanna talk about that?" he inquired. He wasn't good with words but he was a good listener. If she needed to talk about it, he would let her and try to comfort the best he could.

"No" she whispered. She looked at him for a moment more "I am going to check on Ben". She said getting up, she needed a moment alone to sort her thoughts and calm down. That was the second time she freaked out today and the second time Daryl offered his help.

She crouched next to Ben, checking his forehead for fever but found him cold enough. He was moaning in his sleep, probably in pain but she couldn't do much for him. She went to take a glass of water and bring it back to the boy. "Ben?" she called lightly stroking her hand in his hair. He turned his head, his eyes struggling to open. "Don't push yourself. Just take a sip of water and go back to sleep. You're gonna be fine". She reassured him, and even herself. She lifted his head a little and made him took a sip from the glass, then spent a minute to control the wound and the bandage. It didn't need to be changed so she take the glass back to the sink. She stood there, looking outside the window. It was still dark, maybe they've slept a few hours and it was too early to do anything else but go back to bed. She slowly made her way back to her room, hoping that Daryl had already fallen asleep but she wasn't lucky. He was there, propped on the headboard clearly waiting for her to go back to bed. "He's fine" she said before climbing back into the warm covers. He just made a sound and she lied down on her back. She could feel him watching her but decided to ignore him. She closed her eyes, trying to force the nightmare away before feeling his breath on her lips. She opened her eyes he was right there, on his elbow mere centimetres from her face studying her.

While she was in the living room, he tried to think about a way to make her talk but he understood Carol enough to know that talking about what was worrying her was an useless task. So he decided to follow his gut. He moved closer to her, trying not to scare her with sudden movements. She looked at him strangely and he almost smirked. He decided to change their dynamic. He would kiss her for once. He tried to be gentle, to make her relax and forget about everything but the two of them. It was such a novelty for him that her wanted to be with him that it almost seemed a cruel joke. A joke like when his father would told him he had bought him a new bike for his eight birthday and he was running backdoor to see it just to find a heap of iron and the old man laughing at him.

She understood what he was doing and loved him all the more for this. She knew how difficult this was for him but he was trying to make her feel better and he was definitely succeeding. She put an hand in his hair and moved him more on top of her until he had no choice but to move between her legs. She softly sighed as his weightrested on her. She never dared to dream to be in a situation like this with Daryl Dixon, not even in her wildest fantasy.

Daryl almost moaned when their hips came in contact. This was all new for him, uncharted territory to map and discover with Carol. She was warm and soft and her mouth demanded all the attention. She wasn't trying to do nothing else but kiss him. He had to admit that certain part of him were thinking differently but he concentrated on kissing her, on making her understand what she meant for him, what THEY meant for him.

Carol's hands moved lightly on his neck and he suppressed a shudder and then they moved to his back. Caressing his back with feather touch didn't do anything to calm his nerve. Carol must have sensed the shift in him and gentled the kiss. "It's just me, Daryl." she said softly, looking in his eyes waiting for him to clear his head and to decide what to do next. Daryl just nodded and slowly resumed their kiss. He worked up his nerve and put his fingers slightly under Carol's shirt. He felt her muscle flex under them and almost withdraw the hand but Carol stopped him. He left the hand there just caressing the skin and enjoying the little moans Carol made every time he changed his path. He slowly dragged his hand up on her ribcage and stopped when he felt a scar. It seemed still tender cause Carol let out a groan that was different from the others. She seemed in pain so he stopped kissing her. They were both painting and their cheeks were slightly pink from the exertion.

Carol looked at Daryl, knowing she had to explain what he had felt under his fingertips. "After I left you" she started "I was ambushed by a car, I killed the most of them but one started to follow me around. I was tired and hurt and..." she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the pain she was suffering back then. When she was on the ground, with the gun pointed at her, she had almost hoped he would kill her and put an end to all her suffering. She would forever regret not saying goodbye to him but she wasn't in a good place and she wasn't thinking straight. She felt Daryl's fingers trace the outline of the scar and opened her eyes. He was waiting for her, as always. "Morgan came right on time. That man was going to kill me but only managed to shoot me once".

She could see the pain in his eyes, the regret and other emotions she couldn't and didn't want to put a name to. She was absolutely stunned by his next action. He scooted down on her, never leaving the place between her legs, but scooting down the bed 'till his eyes where leveled with her scar. He raised his eyes to her ,like asking permission and she didn't move a muscle, so he pulled her shirt up and examine her wound. After a moment that seemed an eternity, he lowered his head and placed a tender kiss on it. She felt the tears well up again in her eyes. She wasn't used to this side of him. Daryl didn't move then, he just placed his head on her stomach and she put her hands in his hair, caressing him and thanking God to have put him in her life.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello dear followers and readers! I am sorry for taking so long to upload this story. I had some things going on and I had little time to dedicate to this ff. I have wrote two more chapter already so, hopefully, I will post this more regularly. What I know, and I can spoil, is that this story will stop at the end of season 7. I want to see where the author will going next autumn with Season 8.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really really would like to read some comments! ( I apologize for any mistake you might find)**

 **Well, have a good day everyone!**

 **-Lia-**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

They didn't sleep and didn't talk. They just enjoyed their new closeness.

Daryl never was a fan of physical contact, for him it had always meant beatings and abusing in his life. He couldn't remember much about his mother but he remembered how she used to read to him before sleep. She used to read him an old myth book, one whom belonged to his grandfather and she used to keep her distance even in these moments. She knew about his father beating him but she wasn't strong enough to put an end to it. He couldn't blame her, his father reserved the same treatment to her too, if not worse. Growing up he didn't look for any kind of relationship and the end of the world didn't leave much time to enjoy something so simple and yet enormous as hugs. Carol was the only one allowed to touch him. Since the beginning of their friendship she had touched him, his body and soul. She was the only one who could calm him down with a hand on the arm, if it was anyone else it would just worsen the situation. Beth hugged him but that was different. She was someone to protect, a little sister to spare the ugliness of the world.

He tightened his hold on her, adjusting his head more on her chest than her stomach wanting to hear her heart in his ear. She didn't protest, didn't ask him anything she just hugged him back moving her fingers from his hair to his warm neck. He liked this. He could do this, at his own pace but he know he could.

Carol took a deep breath, his body was heavy on her but she didn't want him to move. They shared three hugs before, all of them full of meaning but this was different. Daryl was slowly lowering his walls for her and she loved him all the more for that. She knew it wasn't easy for him and she was so grateful to be the one allowed to have him in her arms. She enjoyed having him like this, even if her body was starting to get ideas that haven't crossed her mind for a long time. She and Tobin shared a bed a few times but she did that to scratch an itch, she just needed to feel wanted and safe and Tobin was right where she needed him and willing. She wanted Daryl like none before, she ached to be near him, to feel his skin under hers, to feel and give pleasure. But he wasn't ready and maybe she wasn't neither. His tentative arms around her were strong but so hesitant, like she could break, familiar but also strange.

"I can feel your mind thinking. Stop being so loud" he said with a gruff voice. She let a soft chuckle. His head bobbing slightly on her chest.

"I am sorry to disturb you, I happen to think sometimes too" she said.

"Care to share?" he asked, not moving from his spot. He felt calm, a part of him was screaming to run away as soon as possible, but he didn't move a muscle.

"I was thinking about Ezekiel" she felt his muscles tense under her fingertips and regretted her words. She didn't want to break their little bubble so she hurried to explain. "What he said about the meeting with the Saviors".

He tried to dismiss the feeling of jealousy that cursed through his veins. Carol was in his arms, caressing him not the King but it wasn't easy, the ever present sensation of never being enough. "What about it?"

She choose her next words really carefully never losing contact with his skin. She loved that she could do this. "I know him for some time now, I know that he counted those cantaloupes time and time again before the meeting. I think somebody betrayed them".

Daryl didn't speak for a moment or two. The thought's crossed his mind too, the King wouldn't risk his men knowing something like this. Everything yelled Richard. It could have been his new plot to start the war with the Saviors. Richard wanted to fight.

"I think you could be right" he said. He was thinking about getting up, Ezekiel's name in their bed (wait, when did it become their bed? He berated himself) had changed his mood. Her hands on his skin felt unwelcomed and he wasn't happy about it. He wanted their little bubble back, when it was just them.

"You thinking about someone in particular?" she asked, curious.

"Richard" he simply said.

"I didn't know you swing that way, Dixon" she teased him. She was trying to go back to the easy moments just a few minutes ago. She beat herself for bringing the issue of Ezekiel in their bed but the harm was done. He snorted but she could see the corner of his mouth lift up in amusement.

If any other would have joked like she did and usually do with him, they would have an arrow in their ass so fast they couldn't even understand what was happening.

Neither of them spoke for the next minutes, both lost in their own minds. Carol felt compelled to explain, she wanted the bed to be the place where they could find peace not a place to create tension. "Daryl?" he didn't say anything so she just continued "You know there's nothing going on between Ezekiel and me, right?"

He lifted his head placing his chin on her breastbone and looking into her eyes. He looked like he was seeing right in her very soul, judging her words. "I know now" he said in a whisper and she felt her heart constrict at the emotion in his voice and on his face. Maybe she wasn't the only one who felt this so deeply.

She smiled and she cupped his cheek, leveling him up with her face. She pressed her lips against his, nibbling gently at his lower lip. She meant to stop the kiss there but he wasn't ready yet. He wanted to prove something to her even if he wasn't even sure what was that about. He rubber his noise against hers and then, when their lips met again, his tongue asked boldly for entrance. She moaned at the unexpected act but didn't lose time to keep the pace. His hand made his way again under her shirt, squeezing slightly her waist. They got lost kissing each other, not caring about anything else but the feel of their lips one on the other.

When he parted from her, his eyes heavy lidded and he was breathing heavily and she thought he was at the most beautiful like this. He smiled at her, not knowing the storm going on in her heart. She was a step away from declaring her love for him, he stirred so many emotion and feeling inside of her she didn't know how to handle everything.

"I think it's time to get up" she sighed.

Daryl looked right through her, lifting an eyebrow with a question in his eyes but didn't say anything. He knew when to push her and when to leave her thinking. He didn't want to ruin their first morning in a bed together, he was so damn happy about this little thing that he could hear Merle make fun of him in his head. His brother was all about one night stand with faceless bimbos or drug addicts, Daryl always despised his brother's way of living. Now more than ever. He couldn't think about staying a in a bed with someone who wasn't Carol, he couldn't think about kissing her just for one night and then leave her, couldn't think about having her just one time. His blood suddenly changed direction, vivid images appeared in front of him: him and Carol naked in this same bed, sheets tangled with their bodies, Carol's naked back under his fingertips. God, he had to stop thinking about it. He would just embarrass himself.

Carol was looking at him strangely and he was suddenly aware that she could feel his erection. He blushed deeply, trying to move away from her not looking in her eyes but she just tightened her hold on him making their body collide even more. He groaned half in pain half in pleasure, their body heat increasing by seconds.

"Hey?" she said, waiting for him to raise his eyes. "Kiss me good morning?" she asked.

Daryl knew she was trying to make him comfortable without using any words and he loved her all the more for it. He just nodded and kissed her lightly not really wanting it to end.


	20. Chapter 19

**Well, here it is Chapter 19. Are you still enjoying the reading? Leave me a review with your opinion!**

 **Have a good day,  
-Lia-  
**

* * *

It was midmorning before someone came knocking on the door. Daryl was gone a few hours ago, not wanting to lose time with the guys of the Kingdom and have them ready as soon as possible. Carol was home alone with Ben, she checked on him every once in a while. He seemed serene enough, he hadn't woken up yet but he was still hanging in there and for that she was grateful. She couldn't see another kid die.

She left her book on the table and went to open the door. Without much surprise Ezekiel and Jerry were there both looking troubled and sad. Carol let them in without talking and saw the King take his place beside the unconscious boy.

Jerry looked at her and nodded to the backdoor. She led the way on the garden, the big guy following close without much noise. She leant against the railing waiting for him to speak.

"How is Benjamin?" he asked, his eyes held her for a moment before focusing on the woods behind her.

She liked Jerry, he always had a smile for everyone. "He's fighting. He had a rough night but he hasn't fever" she explained.

"Good" he said nodding to his shoes. "The King is out of his mind. He wants to fight the Saviors." he said, his eyes full of fear.

Carol sighed. She knew the moment would come, now more than ever. Ben was a sweet guy, both Ezekiel and Morgan looked at him like a son. "It's inevitable. Sooner or later we'll have to deal with them. They can't go around shooting innocent people" she said calmly.

"Carol, we can't fight them! They're too many, too armed for us!" he tried to argue.

"Daryl is taking care of that. He's training people for that, Jerry. We can't let the Saviors do what they want with our lives". She was ready to fight herself, for what they did to Ben and to Glenn and Abraham. For the pain they inflicted on Daryl. She wanted to kill them one by one and make them suffer. She had dreamt about the pain she would make Negan suffer if she had the chance. She couldn't think much about it during the day or she will be consumed by the hate. She couldn't go back to who she was before the Kingdom but surely she could make them suffer. She was pulled out from her thoughts by Ezekiel's voice. "He's sleeping once again" he said with sadness in his voice.

"He's recovering from the loss of blood, it's normal" she tried to reassure him. She hoped she was right, what they did yesterday with Morgan and Ben was kind of an hazard.

Ezekiel looked from the woods to her "Thank you Carol." he said, taking her hand in both of his much larger ones. "I hadn't said it yesterday but, whatever he ends up living or not, thank you for trying to save his life." Carol didn't move her hand for his. It felt good to be praised for something good as saving someone life, it wasn't something she was accustomed to. The king smiled at her "I knew you were an asset for this town."

She just nodded, taking her hand back. "No need to thank me. I did what I had to. I just hope he'll be fine".

"Can we move him back home?" he asked then.

"He's kind of weak but if you manage to move him carefully I don't see why not. You'll just have to change his bandage every morning and check him for the fever." She said. She really didn't want Ben to go away, she wanted to keep an eye on him but she knew Ezekiel wanted the same thing and somehow she knew Daryl wouldn't be happy with the King being here all the time.

"We'll take him back with us" He motioned Jerry to get inside and be ready. That left him alone with Carol.

"Anything else?" she asked.

The King played with his sword, taking in the forest behind the house before answering "I know your story, I know who you were but I need to know if you're goingto fight next to us" Carol looked at him, sensing he wasn't finished yet " I didn't say anything to my people yet but I think it's time. Daryl have been training the most of them for the war and what happened to Benjamin..." his voice broke a little, probably reliving those moments in his head. "They need to pay" he said in a whisper.

"They do" she simply answered, her voice firm and almost too cold to her own ears. She could see Daryl in a dark cell, starving almost to death and then fighting walkers with bare hands for the fun of his captors. She couldn't let it slide, she would fight and she would win.

The King looked at her, looked at her determined face and nodded, clearly content with what he saw. "That boyfriend of yours is doing a wonderful work with my people. He's training them good." he smirked and she blushed. She didn't even know why but she could feel the heat on her neck and then her cheeks.

"He's not my..." she interrupted. How could she even define Daryl? "He's the man you need to get them ready." she concluded, happy to see a teasing light in Ezekiel's eyes.

"Mmh" he said and went back inside where Jerry was seated next to Ben, staring at him like willing him to wake up faster. "Jerry, take the stretcher". The big guy jumped up and jogged outside in the track. He came back with it and they put it on the floor. The three of them with patience and care moved Ben on the stretcher with just little moans of pain from the boy. They took him on the back of the truck, the King taking his place beside him while Jerry moved behind the wheel.

"Thank you again, Carol"

Carol smiled lightly "I know you won't like it but you'll have to tie him during the night. If he'll turn while you're sleeping..." she left the sentence hanging. She knew how difficult it will be for him, as much as been for her, but it was necessary for everybody's safety.

"I know and I will, I promise. Let's go home, Jerry" he shouted and the truck slowly made his way back to the Kingdom.

Carol watched them go before going back inside the house to tidy the mess a bleeding and recovering young man left behind.  
_

A few minutes later a knock on her door interrupted her cleaning. It wasn't that the house was dirty or anything it's just that she felt lonely without Daryl and she didn't want to think too much about it.

She went to the door with a smirk and a lecture on her lips, she had told Daryl to just come in 'cause it was his home as much as hers but the man could be stubborn. She opened the door ready to argue with him once again but she found Morgan.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her like he wasn't expecting the question. "Did you really want to know what happened in Alexandria?"

Carol sighed and looked in his appearance. His eyes had a strange look in it, his hands and stick were bloody much like his shirt. What could have he done? "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I killed Richard." Carol take a little step behind, not expecting it. He continued with a voice devoid of all the emotion "I strangled him. He's the one who almost had Benjamin killed so... Do you know what happened in Alexandria?" He didn't really left her time to answer. It was clear that he needed to tell her " Negan killed Glenn and Abraham. Beat them to death with a baseball bat. Now the Saviors have Alexandria. Everything they do is for the Saviors now. And they've killed more. They killed Spencer, Olivia..."

Carol didn't even see someone moving but in the blink of an eye Morgan was on her porch with Daryl on top of him punching him with fury. Morgan wasn't even trying to fight back, he just let Daryl beat him so Carol had to intervene.

"Daryl!" she screamed taking him by the shoulders trying to make him move "Stop it! What are you doing?" she shoved him and made him lose his balance. He fell on his hands next to Morgan who was breathing hard and staring at the ceiling. Carol crouched down next to the black man, checking the damage Daryl had done in a few seconds. A broken lip and some bruise were already visible on Morgan's face, he could consider himself lucky. She glared at Daryl but he wouldn't have any of it.

"i told him to stay away from you, to keep his mouth shut" he said, his voice filled with hatred.

"Rick wants to fight them. She needed to know and now she does!" Morgan said standing up and cleaning his lip on the sleeve of his shirt.

Carol exchanged a look with Daryl. "I already know. Daryl told me." she said, trying to understand what Daryl's problem was.

Morgan looked between the two of them before nodding to himself. He retrieved his stick from the stairs where it landed when Daryl attacked him. He seemed to study it while Daryl stand up as well. Carol put herself between the two man ready to act as a bluffer physically and verbally if they decided to have round two. "We need to act fast. This has to end" Morgan said, his eyes never leaving the stick in his hand. He didn't give them time to answer before walking to the gate and then toward the Kingdom.

Carol watched him go, her brain thinking about everything at once. She turned to Daryl only to find him gone. She found him to the sink, washing his bloody knuckles with the little water of one of the bottle. She closed the door and stopped there, her hands on her hips. She took a breath before asking "Can I know what was all that about?". She wasn't angry. Well, that was a lie. She was furious with Daryl but she knew she had to approach him with the right attitude or he'll withdraw in his shell. They had put some walls down during these last days but with Daryl fury was answered with fury. And she wanted the truth.

He just grunted. She went to him, taking his hand in hers. "Sit" she commanded and, to her surprise, he seated at the kitchen table. She looked for some disinfectant in the cabinets, hoping there was some left from the Ben's chaos. She found it and turned again to him. He had a faraway look in his eyes, one similar to his first appearance on her doorstep and she decided to let him breath for a moment. She took her time to wet a clean towel and then she took the seat in front of him. She looked at him but he never looked back so she just took his hand from his knee and started cleaning his bloody knuckles. In some other occasion he would have told her she was a nag for cleaning superficial cuts but he wasn't talking. When she was done she put the towel on the table and looked at him.

"Want to tell me why you punched him?" she asked.

Daryl moved his eyes from the window to hers and then on his hand. "I warned him" he said with a rough voice that caused a shiver run on her spine.

"What about?" she inquired more. She already knew about Glenn so his reaction was out of line.

"I told him to stay away from you. To not to tell you about Glenn."

"But you already told me about it. So what's really all that about, Daryl?" she wanted to touch him, to make him understand he could talk to her, he could trust her but she didn't know how he would take it so she was more than surprised when he took her hand in his. He linked their fingers and watched them with fascination. None spoke for longs minutes.

"When you went away... Rick and Morgan came looking for you, Rick came back alone and told me that Morgan would continue the search alone." he said not lifting his eyes from their hands. She listened to him, afraid to move even a muscle. It was so rare for Daryl to be this honest. "I knew he would have found you and I am glad he did... But I wanted to be the one who did it. I needed to be there for you." Carol tried not to show how those words affected her. He has this amazing ability to take her breath away. When he lifted his eyes to hers the air was knocked from her lugs. There was so much raw emotion in his eyes. "I... " She didn't let him finish, he had said enough. She acted on impulse, she got up from the chair and sit in his lap. Her arms circled his neck, hugging him with all she's got, trying to convey everything she felt toward him. Hesitantly he placed his arms around her waist, his nose burying in her neck inhaling deeply.

"I am so sorry Daryl" she said in his ear and he tightened his arms around her. He didn't need her to apologize, he didn't want it either.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello dear readers! I am here apologizing once again for my delay. You see, I am in a middle of a ship crisis. I am still watching the show but I am disappointed .Well, obviously, I'd like to see Carol and Daryl together in a romantic way but what I am disappointed in is the production of the show. They let us see that amazing photoshoot at the beginning of the season, Norman shared pictures of Caryl too and I was happy 'cause I thought I'd finally see them in the same shot after almost an entire season but no, it was a fluke. We got a quick hug and that was all. I don't know where they are going, and I am almost positive they don't neither, and I lost hope too see those two wonderful characters together even as friends. Well, I am rambling now but when I think about the wonderful charachters Gimple had in his hands I got angry.**

 **I leave you to read this new chapter, the next one is ready and the one after that needs only some correction so I hope to deliver them soon. Enjoy the ride and, as always, let me know what you think.**

 **AH! Thank you so much CutesyBunny for the support and the lovely reviews!**

* * *

Carol was left in the house thinking about the last days and the rollercoaster they got on. Daryl's hate toward Morgan was something new but Carol could relate to it. He was her rock for so long during those months, always there to catch her and fight for her and motivate her and suddenly he found that someone else had taken his role. Morgan was someone who took a chance on her, who believed she could be someone else, maybe someone better for his own sake. Daryl wanted her to be her own persona, he wanted her to make the right choice for herself while he watched and maybe make her see the reason. It was clear for her, but Daryl had been raised up as he was and he had his own twisted view of the relationships. They've talk about it and she understood. They've talked more during these days that in all the time they've known each other and it felt good. She was always the one to push him to talk to her, even about little silly things. Having him now opening himself to her, like this, was slightly incredible.

But Negan's ghost was hovering on them. He could kill them in a heartbeat and she couldn't risk losing him at the hands of a monster. Not now that they have found each other. She had to do something.

She retrieved her bag and left the house. She walked back to the Kingdom, knives and guns ready if walkers or hostile people blocked her way.

The two people guarding the perimeter of the Kingdom signaled her presence and the gate opened in front of her. With her stride never faltering, she went where she knew she would have find him. And here he was, tending the garden with Ben's little brother. They were planting new cantaloupes and she wondered how the boy was doing. The thought fast committed away, she came here for a mission.

She waited for the boy to move away from Ezekiel.

"Carol" the King said before standing up from the ground. He was good at picking presences behind him.

"How Ben is doing?" she asked, approaching him slowly.

"He woke up sometime before lunch, Jerry made him eat a little of soup and then he went back to sleep." he answered looking at her with gratitude.

Carol knew that he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. " They're gonna be here now. We have to get ready. We have to fight". She wasn't scared. Not for her life, anyway. She was scared of losing Daryl and the others.

Ezekiel looked at her, like her words had a physical weight on his soul. "We do. But not today." He nodded toward Ben's brother, intent on taking the next plant from the pot before taking to the new garden.

Carol looked at them for a moment before dropping her bag and kneeling on the other side of the boy.

* * *

It was late afternoon when she took off for coming back home. She expected to see Daryl somewhere but she didn't. She didn't want to be the kind of woman who needed to know where her man was every hour but with Negan roaming free near them she was kind of apprehensive. She didn't want him to feel crowded, she knew him well enough not to make this mistake.

So when he came back a few hours later, the sun setting behind the forest, she tried to play it cool. She went on with her business, namely washing some jeans and shirt, and give him space and time to come around if he wanted.

As much as one could expect, Daryl found her a little bit later. He sat on the steps behind the house and looked at her.

"You don't need to wash my clothes" he said in his rough voice.

"I don't mind. I had to wash mine, anyway." She said courtly. She didn't want to argue with him so she kept her face down trying to rein her over-protectiveness.

Daryl sensed the strange mood, which wasn't odd at all. He always knew what she was thinking or feeling. Since the beginning they got each other. They never needed too many words.

"What's up?" he asked playing with a cuticle.

"Nothing" she answered. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before he asked the same question. Carol stopped what she was doing and sighed.

"I've been in town" she just said and saw Daryl's shoulder tense. "I've talked to Ezekiel. We need to be ready." He mmhed at this. Carol was sure he knew where this was going. "I looked for you"

"I was hunting" he lied. He didn't want to lie to her but he knew she was going to have a fit and he didn't want to ruin the past days. They were changing their relationship into something more and he didn't want to admit that he didn't know who to handle this change. He didn't know if he had to let her know his every move, he didn't know how to give her more. Full stop. In the bedroom or elsewhere. He was not equipped for this kind of stuff, neither he lived with the right example.

"Daryl, stop" she almost pleaded. She sighed once again before turning toward him. He was studying his hands. She huffed and got up, annoyed with him and herself. She was going past him back in the house when his hand was gripping her wrist. She almost dropped the basin and winced slightly. Daryl noticed it and adjusted his grip. He pulled her arm to make her sit next to him. She followed but said nothing more.

"I 've gone to Hilltop" he said in a low voice.

"What? What the hell were you thinking? Negan's men are looking for you!" she almost screamed at him. She knew he was up to something but this was crazy. Didn't he understand the danger?

He glared at her for a moment, not used to being chastised but then softened his look. He understood her. "I knew you were going to react this way. That's why I didn't told you."

"Well , thank you Daryl for sparing me the stress." she said making for leave again but his hand at her wrist stopped once again.

"Will you just stay still, woman?" he said angrily. She stopped moving. "I am sorry, okay?" he said after a few breaths.

Carol looked at him like he had grown a second head. Never Daryl said sorry to anyone, not even her. He never said sorry for how he treated her at the stable after finding Sophia. He never said sorry for leaving her without a word to go looking for his brother. They accepted each other faults and that was all.

"I don't want you to be sorry, Daryl" she sighed. He obviously was, but she wanted them to be partner. They had lost so much time already, always gravitating toward each other and never making the last step. She was tired of be left behind. She wanted them to be equals. She wanted him to trust her. "What happened?"

He lifted his head to look at her, surprised of this change of mood. He was grateful to have her with him, she understood him and accepted him, faults and everything. "I went there to talk to Rick. I was there for a few hours when Negan's men came" he interlaced their fingers while he talked to stop her from slapping him or worse. He felt her hand go rigid in his and, without even knowledge it, his thumb started stroking the skin inside her wrist. He hoped to calm her down enough to make him explain everything. " I hide with Maggie in the basement. Someone went to look in there. I had the knife with me but Enid distracted him and he left". Carol's eyes never left his face while his eyes fixed on his thumb moving on her warm skin.

Carol didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream at him but she knew he was feeling stuck here with her while the others were trying to find a way to defeat Negan's army. She remained silent, knees touching with him.

"Maggie forgave me" he said in a whisper.

"What for?"

"For killing Glenn" his voice was rougher than ever. He felt tears in his eyes and it angered him so much. He wasn't the type to cry, he has never been and there he was crying like a baby for the second time today.

"Oh Daryl", she lifted her free and to touch the side of his face and turned it toward her. She didn't want him to feel ashamed of his tears, He always bottled up. "Of course she did. It's not your fault. Glenn's death is Negan's doing, not yours"

He breathe deeply through his nose and put his head on her shoulder, taking comfort from her. She was his rock, even if he wasn't sure she knew.

"I should have told you" he said again.

"I am sorry too. I don't want to be a nag but I worry about you now more than ever."

"I know" he simply said lifting his head and waiting for her to turn her head toward him. He didn't waste time to press a kiss on her lips. An apology or maybe a way to let her know he was there alive. He wanted to find Negan and have his head but he wanted to live for Carol.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi everybody!**

 **I think we're coming to an end for this story. I have just a few chapters in my mind and then I'll say goodbye to those two, at least for a little while. I hope that TWD will return the telefilm we all loved in the first season. Meanwhile, we have fanfictions to mend our little shipper heart.**

 **I almost forgot! I took inspiration from a scene of " _Fighting back_ " by _Haitus80_. If you haven't read that yet, find it and read it. It's amazing!**

 **I hope you like this chap. Leave a review if you want!**

* * *

A few days later they went to town together. Jerry took upon himself to bring Carol news about Ben or something else happening in the Kingdom but she wanted to see the boy herself.

Daryl parted ways with her at the main gate, a nod in her direction and he stalked toward his bunch of students already there waiting for him. Carol smiled at their happy faces and could only laugh when she imagined Daryl's scowl firmly in place. He must have heard her 'cause he turned to her and grinned like a fool before saying in a loud voice "Ok, kids. Let's try some killing outside". The kids stared at him in disbelief before gathering their bows and following him to the forest.

Carol shook her head still smiling before making her way toward Ben's place. She tried to be friendlier to the people she met on the street but the forced pleasantries was starting to make her irritated for some reason. Daryl's attitude was rubbing on her. "Just the attitude" she thought sadly before repremend herself. This side of her was new. Never before she had felt this attraction toward another man. Even in the beginning with Ed she never felt this constant pull to him. Truth to be said, Ed was not handsome as Daryl, so she might be biased. Her husband was never fit, never soft spoken. He was always loud, bully. She married him because she wanted to go out of her parents' house. They thought him nice enough and she thought that married life meant new and exciting things, travels, nice dinners at the light of a candle from time to time. But it never was for her. She went from her father's hand to Ed's hand. What a fool she has been.

Tobin has been sweet and there where she wanted but she couldn't really fault him for not being the man she really desired. That was the list of the men she had been with. Quite pathetic if anyone knew but she was sure that Daryl didn't have more experience than her. In the last days she thought often about it. When he kissed her the first time, he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. He could have been scared of her reactioin but the second and the third time... He wasn't very sociable, didn't play well with the others, women or men. The idea of making him discover something new, sex or love, was exciting.

She was pulled out her dirty thoughts by Ezekiel's voice "Carol, what a pleasure to see you" he said gallantly. "What bring you here?"

Carol took the final step toward him "How is Ben?" she asked without much preamble.

The King smiled at her "He's doing well. He ate dinner yesterday and this morning he tried to walk a little. I am trying to make him slow down but the boy is stubborn"

"Don't I know that" she said, her lips lifing on her own accord. "Can I see him?" she asked

"Of course" the King said quickly, "he asked for you since he woke up" he escorted her to Ben's room and they found him with his stick, practicing while sitting in the bed. He winced everytime he moved his upper body too much.

"You shouldn't strain like that" Carol said in her best motherly voice.

Ben's eyes lifted from his stick and settled on Carol "Oh, I am not"- Carol looked at him, raising an eyebrow "Ok. I'll stop" he said with a small smile.

Carol took a seat next to his bed while the King excused himself to go deal with some business. The silcence stretched for a moment or two before Ben broke it. "Morgan was there yesterday. He told me what you've done for me. Thank you, Carol"

She shook her head, dismissing his thanks "You don't have to. I just did what I had to. I am happy to see you're recovering well"

"My side hurts me a little now and then but I am trying to recover as soon as possible. Ezekiel seemed preoccupied. Did the Saviors came back here?" he asked, not taking his eyes from her.

"No. They went to Hilltop. But you're right" no reason to lie to the boy. "We need to get ready. They will come."

"I want to fight them."

"And you will, Ben. But now you have to stay in bed as much as you can. Morgan will have a fit if he'll find you practising with the stick" she smirked and she was happy to see the boy smile in return. "Time for me to go, I have some errands to do this morning".

She left Ben in his room and started walking. People were doing their business, living like any other days. Children were playing in the main garden, women were rolling out the laundry, some elderly were playing cards under a patio. Then she came across a little crowd, everyone was moving at the same time practicing Morgan's move with the stick while he watched and nodded, sometime he reprimanded somebody but they seemed quite into his subject. They shared a slight nod before she moved along. A few meters away here he was. Daryl with a bunch of teenagers who looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars. She had to smile: the sight was just too strange. He had always been good with Judith, he was one of the few who could make that baby sleep in the blink of an eye, but looking at him with a bunch of teens was exilarating. They were bombarding him with questions about the gun he had in his hands. His gun was disassemble on a small table and he was explaing step by step how to do it "You have to know how it works to use it properly" he repeated the same sentence to her over and over again when he taught her how to shoot with her rifle back at the prison. The kids were asking him a thousand of questions a minute and she could see he was losing his patience. She decided to help him on a whim. She advanced to him and pushed him away with a hand on his shoulder. "Ezekiel was looking for you" she said winking at him. He nodded, grateful, and started walking toward the main theatre, not that he intended to look for the King. She knew he would just find a lonely spot and wait for her.

"Well, I am Carol. I will show you how to dissamble this and then everyone of you will take a turn. No questions, just look and try to memorize." The kids looked at her half scared and half mesmerized. She liked it and smirked. A few hours later she could say she was happy about their progress, they were fast learners and passionate about it. It was almost midomrning when she saw Daryl came back toward their location. He looked curiously at her and an idea came to her mind. She had saved him but now she would have a little fun with him.

"Here is your professor!" she said smiling at him and all the kids looked back at him who regarded them with annoyance. "I was just saying them that they need to know how to fight hand to hand, don't you Daryl? It could be useful to know how to defend themselves barehand" she smiled maliciously to him who was now next to her.

"If you know how to shoot a bow or use a gun it won't be necessary" Daryl said, carefully chosing his words. He knew she had something in her mind from the light in her eyes.

"But what if we used all the bolts already, Mr Dixon?And guns can make walkers find us" God, he hated that girl. She kept calling him Mister like he was some kind of post apocaliptic high school teacher!

Carol nodded at he girl, clearly sharing her point of view. "Yes, what about that Mr Dixon?" she echoed the tall and lanky teen while looking at him.

"I am sure Morgan will show you how..." but he couldn't finish his sentence before Carol interrupted him

"They want to learn it from you" she said. "I can be your partner" she winked at him for the second time that day.

Daryl looked at the expectant faces of the teens before sighing and turning to Carol. "Alright but I will not practice with noone of you little kids, I'll probably break you and I won't be held responsable for that" he heard Carol laugh "Chose a partner and open your eyes. You'll have to read the body language to dodge the punches and to hit hard"

Daryl faced Carol. "Do your worst" she said to him smirking. They started fighting as best as they could without ever hurting the other on in a serious way. They read each other perfectly and the crowd started gasping and cheering for one or the other. After a few minutes Daryl had Carol hands tied around her back locked in one of his large hand "Well, that's how you block som..." he couldn't finish what he was saying because Carol started pushing her backside into his pelvis trying to make him lose his hold. She was pratically rubbing on him and his body was reacting accordingly. He felt his cheeks flame till the tip of his ears and before the situation got too much off hand he let her push him in the dirt never losing his hold on her body, using her as a shield from those kids' eyes. The girls cheered for Carol while the boys were almost in the same condition of Daryl. He almost smiled himself before Carol pushed again against him. "Lesson is over, go have lunch" he said unfriendly and the kids left them alone speaking excitetly about Carol and her skills.

"You'll pay for this little trick, you know?" he whispered in her ear never losing contact with her body. He wasn't going to let her go yet, she felt nice and he hadn't calmed enough yet.

She laughed turniig her face to him "I helped you with them, I wanted my reward" she said happpily and he couldn't shake that feeling of amazement that she could look at him that way for something so small.

"Happy to be of assistence, just never again in front of the kids" he growled.

"I'll set for a more private scenery, then" she said teasingly before getting up and cleaning as much as she could her pants.


End file.
